My Father, My Brother
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: Severus Snape returns to Spinners End to visit some old relatives... and finds something a little more interesting to further his cause... What happens when Harry finds himself in his second year with someone no one expected?
1. If you have forgotten me

**My Father, My Brother**

_Chapter 1: If you have forgotten me…_

"_Treat your superior as a father, your equal as a brother, and your inferior as a son."__  
__-Persian Proverb_

The sound of the infant's shrill cry echoed through the darkness cutting through the air like a wand in the hand of a trained wizard. The rain from outside hammered onto the window beating down on the glass as if trying to break through to destroy everything on the other side.

Eileen Prince sat up in bed and glanced over at her husband who managed to sleep through the loud storm, and the cries of their son. Typical. Eileen put on her robe and exited the room into the hall. She nearly jumped as a loud clap of thunder crashed and echoed through the house, the sound of her baby's cries becoming louder. She quickened her tired pace and placed her hand on the handle of the door. Just as her hand touched the cool metal, the infants crying ceased. She paused holding the knob in her hand, almost afraid to go in. The sudden stop of the cry had been unnatural, abrupt.

Eileen slowly turned the handle and inched the door open, her silver wand held tightly in her hand. She put her hand on the light switch and flicked it on, but nothing happened. No light illuminated the room as it should have. She looked to the old electronic clock on the table in the hall and saw that the clock still held the correct time. It wasn't a power outage as she had hoped.

Flicking the switch back down she slowly entered the room and nearly dropped her wand at the sight before her. A man shrouded in a black cloak stood in the middle of the infant's room, holding her child in his arms. From what she could see, the infant was safe. For the moment. The child looked up at the man in an odd curiosity as it reached for his large hooked nose. She raised her wand at him angrily.

"Put my son down!" She demanded. The man smiled slightly at the infant a moment before he turned to her, his black hair falling like a curtain over his face.

"If you have forgotten me mother, I seem to recall I am also you're son." He said simply, his voice smooth yet nasally and at the same time seemingly too deep for a man his size. He was slim to say the least, tall and lanky. His hair was black and greasy framing his face making his skin seem all that much paler. In the moonlight he looked like an over grown bat with his black cloak falling off his arms like wings.

"Put my son down, and leave here at once!" Eileen demanded once again. The man snickered, the sound alone was bitter. He put the infant down in the crib once again, but did not leave. He pulled his own black wand out of his cloak and aimed it at his mother.

"What are you going to do mummy?" He asked. "What you should have done twenty three years ago?" He asked a cruel smirk on his face. "Should have made it easier on yourself and just drowned me as soon as I had been flushed from your filthy body." He said. She raised her wand but he was too quick for her.

"Expelliarmus!" The man laughed as her wand flew from her hand and clattered on the hard floor.

"What do you want?" She asked backing away from him as he advanced on her slowly. She backed into the door and he stopped a mere three feet away from her.

"What do I want?" He asked. "I want a lot of things mother… none of which I ever got… or will ever have…" He moved forward a bit more. "What I want now…. Is to know why?"

Eileen glared at him a moment confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Yes." The man confirmed. "Why?" He moved away from her again, turning his back on her. Showing her that he wasn't afraid of her. She glanced to her wand on the floor then to her infant son. "I've been watching you Eileen. You and Tobias." He continued, his monotone voice quiet, almost non-existent against the sounds of the storm. "For the past few days." He turned to her once again. "What makes him different from me?" He asked pointing at the infant with his wand. "Why is it that you never wanted me? But you want him?" He asked.

"He's…" Eileen paused not knowing what to say. "It's different now." Eileen said.

"Why?" He asked. "Why was I so wrong?" His voice rose slightly though it didn't seem to bother the infant. "What was wrong…. With me?" He asked.

"It was nothing to do with you…" Eileen said.

"Of course it had to do with me!" He yelled. He looked to the infant who was now looking at him trying to figure out where the yelling was coming from. "Everything I ever did was wrong. I was never smart enough. Never fast enough. Never good enough…. For either of you." He said. "I spent… my entire life trying to make you proud of me." There was a long drawn out pause as he moved to the infants crib and looked down at him. "I was never even acknowledged." He said quietly as if telling the infant rather than her. He ran the back of his hand down the child's cheek.

"Severus I-" Severus turned to her and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was cruel… sad… defeated.

"I have done… everything… for you." He said. "I got good grades. I made the quidditch team… Sure I was no seeker… but I tried!" He said. "What did I have to do?"

"Severus you have to understand." She said. "When you where born it was…" She paused still not knowing what to say.

"What? Inconvenient?" He moved away from the crib and looked back at her. He noticed her glancing at her wand and used his own to bring the silver rod to him. He held it in his hands. It was ten and a half inches long, two inches shorter than his and about half the thickness. "This is a very nice wand." He said. "Unicorn hair is it not?" He asked examining the wand. Eileen didn't answer him. "Is it not?" He asked once again.

"Yes." She said simply.

"How very… ironic." He said. "Seeing as how you are…. Very not… pure of heart." He put his own wand back in his cloak and held hers in both of his hands. She held up her hand as if signalling him to stop. "Oh don't worry mother dearest, I'm not going to break it. If I did that would ruin all my plans for tonight." He said a smile on his face. He looked down at the wand and closed his eyes a moment before he held it out to her.

She looked at the wand wondering why he was suddenly giving it back to her. Wasn't it against the rules to arm your enemies? Or rather… flat out stupid.

"Oh don't worry mother… I'm neither arming you, nor am I stupid." She looked up at him.

"You're…"

"Yes… I'm a Legilimens." He said. "I can as easily read your thoughts as you can read the expressions on my face." He smiled. "Course I am no expert but and as you know the mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly."

"How?" She asked.

"How?" Severus asked her.

"Who taught you?" She asked. Legilimency wasn't something simple to learn. Only another Legilimens can teach someone to use Legilimency.

"Now that… is an interesting story." He said. "One of which I will not be telling you. Where is Tobias?" He asked. "Still sleeping I take it?" Eileen didn't say anything. "Does he still snore as obnoxiously as he used to?" Severus smirked at her silence. "I guess we'll just find out." He said moving towards the door. She raised her wand to his face causing a heart felt laugh to erupt from him.

"Like I said mother…. I am not stupid." He said. He pushed her away from the door and moved out into the hall.

Eileen came out after him and aimed her wand at him. "Incarcerous!" She yelled. Severus paused and turned to her a smile on her face. She looked down at her wand when nothing happened. "Expelliarmus!" She said aiming her wand at him again. Once again nothing happened. "What did you do to my wand?" She asked angrily. Severus smiled and turned making his way down the hall.

"I put a simple repressing curse on it." He said. "Only lasts maybe ten to fifteen minutes but that's more than long enough for me to finish here."

"I'll call the ministry!" She said. Severus once again laughed.

"Oh please do it'll save me the trouble." He said. He reached his fathers room and turned the door handle. Opening the door he stepped into the dark room. Tobias woke as the door slammed shut. He jumped awake and stared blurrily at the man before him. Once his vision cleared his eyes widened in shock.

"You." He said angrily. "Get out of my home boy!" He yelled. "Before I-"

"Before you what?" He asked aiming his wand at him. Tobias froze.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "You don't have the guts to do anything to me." Severus aimed the wand just beside his head. "Sectumsempra" He said. The headboard next to Tobias' head nearly exploded with the force of the spell.

"Don't I father?" He asked moving his wand back into Tobias' face. Tobias backed up on the bed, the sheet falling loose revealing the mans ill fitting dull grey boxers.

"Don't… please…" He said suddenly afraid of what he might do.

"You're pathetic you know that." Severus said. "How many times have those words come from my mouth?" He asked. "Have you ever once stopped?" He asked. "Have you?!"

Tobias shook slightly. "No." He said quietly.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"No." Tobias said louder.

"No…" Severus said. "Then why should I stop?" He asked.

"Because…. I… I'm your father." Tobias said hoping that the words would at least mean something to the boy. Severus laughed.

"My father?!" He asked. "Some father you are. Tell me where you planning on drinking every night and beating that thing you call a child?" He asked pointing his wand in the direction of the infants room. "Or was I just a special case?"

"I never-"

"You never…" Snape interrupted him. "Yes… you never… you never will again!" He said holding his wand. "Avada Kadavera!" The blast of green energy flew into Tobias' chest. It wasn't long before Tobias' life was gone.

Severus didn't even glance back at the man as he made his way back out into the hall. Eileen had heard the spell he had used, she sat crying in the hall way knowing that her husband was dead.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him. Severus looked down at her and sneered.

"Yes that seems to be the question of the night doesn't it?" He asked moving into the infants room. Eileen got up and tackled him knocking him to the floor.

"You will not harm my baby!" She cried out. Severus raised his wand a knocked her back.

"Harm him?" Severus asked. "I am not so much a monster to be harming an innocent infant." He said. "His only crime is belonging to the two of you. But that shall be remedied soon." He picked up Eileen's useless wand and laid it in both his hands next to his own. He closed his fingers around the wands and muttered something under his breath.

"What are you-" She watched him a few moments as he muttered to himself. What was he doing? He opened his eyes a few moments later and smiled. He handed her wand back, which was now fully functional.

He looked to his wand. "Deletrius" He said. The spell removed any evidence of the Avada Kadavera he had cast with his wand.

"What did you do to my wand?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything." He said. "I just simply moved the spells that had been cast from my wand… into yours. The deletrius charm removed any evidence that I did anything at all."

"That's impossible. It's not possible to move the signature of one wand into another." She paused her eyes widening in sudden realization. "You're using dark magic." She said. Though why she was surprised she didn't know. She raised her wand to him. "You're going to frame me for the death of my husband." Severus smiled.

"Ah you always where so intelligent." He said. "Incarcerous" He said. The spell tied her up with an invisible rope causing her to fall to the ground.

"The ministry should have word of the death curse being used and should be on it's way." He said picking up the infant from the crib. The infant once again reached out for his nose but he shook his head and pulled away. The infant ignored him and turned to play with his cloak chewing on the material on his shoulder.

"Put my son down!" She demanded. Severus smirked as the infant turned again to look at his mother. He reached out to her and Severus took his hand in his. He rocked him a bit and moved his hand so that the infant was waving to his mother.

"Say good-bye." Severus said in a tone that one would generally use when talking to a baby. Eileen cried for Severus to leave her son alone once again, tears streaming down her cheeks. He laughed as he grabbed onto the port key that he had placed on the table upon arrival, his laugh echoing through the room even after he had gone.

((AN… So… What did you all think? Hope it was decent. Please R&R))


	2. The Road to Azkaban

**My Father, My Brother**

_Chapter 2: The Road to Azkaban_

_"In prison, those things withheld from and denied to the prisoner become precisely what he wants most of all."_  
-Eldridge Cleaver

"All in favour of imprisonment?" The head of the ministry looked up and didn't even need to tally the hands to know the winning vote.

"All in favour of dropping all charges?" He didn't even bother looking around him to see if anyone had put their hands up. "Very well, charges stand. Eileen Snape you are here by sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison."

Eileen shook in her chair trying to pull free of the magical binds. "No!" She cried. "It was him!" She begged again for them to hear her out. But it was no good. They had heard her testimony and had already cleared Severus of any participation in what had happened.

"As for the infant, it will be put into his brothers care until he is of age and able to take care of himself." The head of the ministry said.

"No!" Eileen screamed again. "Don't let that monster take my baby!" She cried. "No!" Severus smirked at her as she was dragged past him. She managed to struggle away and grabbed onto Severus. He stumbled back as she clawed at his face. He tripped over his cloak and fell backwards as the security guards dragged her off of him. "You filthy monster! I will never forgive you for this!" Severus stood up and raised his hand to his face. He pulled his hand away to find blood in the tips of his fingers. There where two long nasty cuts along his left cheek, one running about in inch long just under his eye the other almost three inches long going downwards towards his mouth.

"Are you alright sir?" Severus looked towards one of the ministers that was near by and nodded.

"I'll be fine." He said whipping the blood off his fingers.

"You should get that looked after. It will scar otherwise." Severus looked at the man.

"It doesn't matter." He said. The man noticed a scar poking out from under Severus' collar and nodded in understanding.

"Still… you don't want that getting infected." Severus looked at him annoyed.

"I will be alright." The minister stepped out from behind the booth as the others left.

"Just out of curiosity." The man started. "Will you be raising the boy as your brother? It's very common for that to happen. Of course it has on occasion happened that the child will know of their guardian as their mother or father."

Severus feigned to think about the matter. "I think it would be in the boys best interest if he saw me as his father." He said. "It could be traumatizing to the poor kid to know what happened to his true parents."

The minister nodded. "Very true, very true. It's so kind of you to take the boy in. Having no other family, it'll be tough on him as it is. And on you. Being a single father is a tough job, especially for someone so young as yourself."

Severus didn't say anything for a few moments. "Yes well… if you will excuse me minister, I must be along to collect my… son." Severus said not used to saying the word.

"Um… one last thing before you leave." The man said. "Will you be keeping the child's name the same? Or will you be changing it?" Severus looked away from the minister.

"I'll be changing it." He said. There was no way he was letting this child go through his life with a ridiculous name like Randy. Severus almost scoffed. Randy Snape.

"What will you be calling him?" He asked. Severus looked at him a moment a small smile playing upon his lips before he walked away, leaving the question unanswered.

The child in question was being taken care of by a new employee of the ministry, Arthur Weasley. Even though it was his fifth son's first birthday today, he'd volunteered to take care of the child until the custody battle was settled, and had sent word to his wife that he was going to be home a little late today.

Severus made his way through the long black hallway towards the room he had been directed to before the hearing. He knocked on the door before opening it.

The young red haired man sat on a small couch in what looked to be more of a staff lounge than anything. He held the laughing infant in his arms as he made cooing noises and weird faces. Severus sneered at him a moment before walking towards him. Arthur looked up as Severus approached.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Snape." The man said standing up and shaking Severus' hand, mindful of the infant in his arms. "I can't even say how proud I am of you. Such a young man taking on such a responsibility." Arthur smiled at him. It almost sickened Severus how cheerful this man was.

"Yes well… I couldn't very well leave the poor boy on his own now could I?" He asked. He took the baby from his arms. As soon as his held him the infant started crying. Severus looked down at him but didn't know what to do. Arthur smiled.

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby do you?" Arthur asked though his words where not mean. Severus looked up at him.

"It's of no concern of yours." Severus said simply. "I thank you for watching him for the time being but he is in my custody now and how I raise my son is my business." Severus paused realizing… he sounded just like his father.

((AN… Alright I know chapter 2 was short I know I know… But on the bright side… more to come!))


	3. Harder Than he Thought

**My father My Brother  
**  
Chapter 3: Harder Than He thought

_"I cannot think of any need for a daughter as strong as the need for a father's protection."  
-Sigmund Freud (1856-1939)_

Severus sighed as he made his way down Spinners End. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and take a bath. Or go to bed which ever welcomed him more. Severus had left his son Silithus with the house elf and had spent the day with none other than Lucius Malfoy listening to his insistent rants about death eaters and the advancement of pure blood rights. Even though Lucius knew that Severus was a half blood he never had considered him one. He was a close friend and a good wizard. Lucius saw him as a powerful asset to the dark lord.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose clenching his eyes closed. He was careful of where he stepped, not slowing his speed in the least. When he opened his eyes he saw in the short distance a woman standing in front of his house.

'Great... what now?' He thought to himself. He approached the woman and saw a small bundle in her arms.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. "And what do you want."

"Of course you wouldn't remember me Severus." He flinched at the sounds of this woman using his first name. "You of all people would easily forget the mother of your own child." Severus raised an eyebrow and looked down to realize that the small bundle was indeed an infant. "You really don't remember me do you Severus?" Snape didn't say anything as he watched her. "A few months ago, I met you in Knockturn alley. Just outside Damsels n Devils. You came down the alley... you recall the night?"

"No... I can say I can not." He said simply. She moved towards him a bit.

"You don't? Sad really... I took your virginity that night." She smirked. "Or should I say... you gave me your virginity... unfortunaltly for the both of us... you spawned this..." She said thrusting the child into his arms.

Unfortunately for him he did vaguely recall the night. He was drunk more than not and had run into the young prostitute who had charged him more than a pretty penny. He didn't even look at the child as he sneered at her.

"The child isn't mine." He said simply. He already had a child to take care of, the last thing he needed was another pesky brat running around his house.

"Have it tested for all I care... it is yours." She said. "If you think I chose you cause you where the easiest man to find you're sadly mistaken." She said. "She's seven months old... it took me over a year to find you."

"Why didn't you have it aborted if you didn't want it?" She glared at him menacingly.

"Don't you think I've tried?!" She asked. "Do you honestly think I wanted that.... that.... thing mutilating my body?" She asked. "Do what ever you want with it it's your responsability now!"

"And if it's not mine?" He asked angrily.

"It is!" She said as she stormed away. "Get rid of it if you don't want it, but it has nothing to do with me anymore..." Severus finally looked down to the surprisingly silent infant and moved to go after the woman, he didn't even know her name but saw that she was gone.

'Perfect...' He thought sighing. He looked down at the small infant who was asleep despite the short dispute.

"Now what?" He asked. He took the small infant into the house and decided that he would in fact have the child tested. If it was his then... there was no way he was leaving a child of his on it's own... if it wasn't... He looked down at the little baby girl he noticed as he put the child down on the couch. If she wasn't... he looked into the little girls tiny black eyes... as deep as his, her hair just as dark. If she wasn't would he be able to throw her out on her own. Stick her in an orphanage with the possibility that she'd end up with a family... a father... as bad as his was?

The little baby girl looked up at him confused though seemed happy. She reached up to him and open and closed her hands as if wanting to be picked back up. He complied, lifting her up into his arms.

"Sir?" He looked over at the house elf who was holding Silithus in it's little arms. Severus looked at him and sneered at the filthy little elf.

"What?"

"Silithus has been fed and bathed sir." He said before looking at the infant in Severus arms. The elf seemed a little distraught at the sight. He didn't like taking care of one infant let alone two, he didn't like this idea at all. "Would you like me to put him to bed?" He asked ignoring the other child.

"Yes yes, do what you want with him." He said sitting down with the little girl. The house elf left to put Silithus to bed. Severus sat down on the couch holding the little girl.

He smiled down at her. Her eyes where exactly like his, her skin just as pale. She was his child.

He would have her tested tomorrow as confirmation... but no matter the outcome.... she was his.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Severus are you going to be able to handle this?" Severus stood in the waiting room with Dumbledor himself. The old wizard was worried about him. He was only twenty one years old, barely out of childhood himself... for him to take on the responsibilty of two infants...

"I can handle it." He said simply.

"Severus I-" He was interupted by Madam Pomfrey coming out of the small room, the infant in her arms.

She smiled at Severus and handing the infant to him. "She's yours Severus." She said. "I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or pity you." She said with a slight smirk. Dumbledor, knowing this was a loosing argument left down the hall to attend to his other duties.

"What are you going to name her?" Severus smiled down at her. It was an odd sight to say the least.

"Sayora Etheline Snape."

"Sayora?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Severus nodded.

"It's an adaptation on the Japanese name Sayuri... it means.....Lilly." He said.

"And... uh... the middle name?" She asked. Severus smiled almost evilly at the question.

"It means Noble Snake." He said. She nearly shivered at this. She suddenly felt more pity for the child than the father.

Severus sat down in a near by chair holding his daughter in his arms, a sense of pride washing over him. He didn't even notice Madame Pomfrey leave as he sat with his daughter.

His daughter... he smiled at this thought. This little creature in his arms was his.

It wasn't long before they had returned home. Silithus was once again being taken care of by one of the house elves. He didn't even know his name, didn't bother asking when he bought him. The elf was smart enough to know when he was being spoken too and when Severus was just speaking in general or to himself. He had to give the elf at least a little credit, course then again it could have been because the elf had been employed for so long.

"Master... Young master is sleeping at the moment." He said. "Is there anything master would like me to do?" He asked. Severus looked down at him and shook his head. "No... as long as everything is tidy, other than Silithus I have no further need for you until dinner." He said.

"Thank you master." The elf smiled at him and disappeared right away before his master could change his mind.

"If Silithus starts crying you better tend to him!" Severus called out knowing that the house elf would be able to hear him still. The elf poked his head around the corner and nodded.

"Of course master... I would never leave young master unattended." He said. Truth be told he was becoming quite attached to the young tike.

Severus mumbled something under his breath, which the house elf surprisingly seemed to be able to hear as he scrambled back around the corner and down the hall out of sight.

Severus moved into the living room and sat down with his daughter. He was having an even harder time grasping the concept than he did with Silithus. Probably cause he still didn't see Silithus as his son and probably never would. Not that the boy needed to know that.

As far as Severus was concerned Silithus was more of an.... accessory than anything. The house elves for the most part took care of him that was good enough. It wasn't neglect per say more of a... lack of interest. Sayora on the other hand. She was his little girl... and always will be. It shocked him how easily he became attached to the young child. But it didn't matter to him.

She began to fuss in his arms and went upstairs to Silithus room. All the infants things where in there such as diapers and the like. He checked her diaper and realizing it was still clean moved down to the kitchen to find a bottle. He heated it up, tested it on his arm as he had seen his mother do with Silithus in the few short days he had been spying on them and gave it to her. She didn't want it and began to cry. Severus was stumped... Her diaper was clean and she doesn't want her bottle... what else could she want?

Severus for the first time realized... "This is going to be harder than I thought."

A/N.... again shorter than I had inteneded it to be and it seemed kinda more like a filler chapter than anything but..... I hope you all enjoyed....


	4. The Terrible Twos

**My Father, My Brother**

Chapter 4: The Terrible Twos

_"Creative minds have always been known to survive any kind of bad training."_

-Anna Freud

Severus sat down on the couch and stared down at Sayora. She sat in the middle of the floor staring and grinning up at him looking for all the world very amused with herself.

"Yeah I bet you find this funny." He said as she giggled at him. For the past week he had been trying to potty train her, but the more he tried the more she.... well... lets just say he was convinced she was trying to spite him. He had been informed earlier that day that Silithus was already using the potty as the house elf had taught him. Knowing that girls where easier to potty train than boys, he refused to admit defeat. On the other hand it would be easier to hand her over to the house elf. But no... this was his daughter and he would teach her.

He stood up exasperated and picked her up taking her to the change table. "You're getting to old for this you know."

She laughed again at the faces he made while he changed her. "Yes this is so amusing." He said making her laugh harder. He threw the diaper into the diaper pail and cleaned her up before putting a new one on her.

"So tell me Sayora. Are you going to use the potty next time?" He asked as he stood her up on the changed table to fix her little dark blue dressy shirt. She just wore the shirt and diaper as it was very warm in the house and it was just easier to train her this way. She bit her finger and smiled at him. "Sayora." He said almost in a gentle warning.

"Yes daddy." She said as he lifted her up and placed her down on the ground. "Daddy mad?" She asked tugging on his pant leg. He smiled and crouched down next to her.

"No daddy isn't mad. I could never stay mad at you." He laughed slightly. "Just make sure... next time you have to potty you tell me okay?" Sayora smiled and hugged her father.

"Kay daddy!" She said before scampering as fast as her little legs would take her back into the living room. She paused just on the other side of the door and waited for her father to follow her. He smiled and made his way into the small room. He watched her as she moved around the room. It wasn't exactly the most child safe place in the world but she knew, even at such a young age, what she could touch and what she couldn't. She moved along the rows of books in the tall book shelves and pulled a few out. He didn't mind so much. When she had started this habit of pulling at his books he had taken liberty to move his rare and more valuable books to higher shelves.

She took out a book and brought it to him. He smirked and took the book from her. She ran back to the shelf and grabbed another. She didn't even look at it as she dropped it to the floor leaving it there. She grabbed another one throwing it with the other on the floor. She picked up another one and looked at it a moment before bringing it over to him again. He took it from her again and put it on the table next to him and watched as she moved back over to the shelf.

She took a few more books out, dropping them to the floor. She took one after the other either dropping them to the floor or bringing them over to him before she got to the last book on the shelf. She took off the last book and stared at it a moment before dragging it to the middle of the room. She dropped it on the floor and plunked herself down on the floor looking at the upside down book. She opened it to the middle of the book and pointed at random things in the book pretending to read it.

He smiled at her thinking that it was adorable. When ever she saw him reading she would watch him curious as to what he was doing. He had noticed a few things she picked up from him. Mostly her trying to read, but other things as well. He had noticed she started picking up on his sneer. He almost laughed when she did it. The first time she meat Lucius and his son. She had sneered, looking at Draco like a poisonous bug that needed to be squashed quickly. She didn't like the Malfoy family at all. The entire time she had sat with him, confident and proud of herself. Lucius had commented on how well behaved she was. Little did he know.

For the most part Sayora was a good kid. Nothing in comparison to Silithus who rampaged through the house like a bull in a china shop. Screaming and crying when ever he saw fit. Not that Sayora didn't have her own temper tantrums but for the most part she got what she wanted and had no need for them.

"Was this?" She asked. Severus leaned forward and smiled at the picture she was looking at upside down. He turned the book over so she was looking at it correctly. She stared down at the picture and tilted her head to the side as if trying to look at it upside down again. "Was this?" She asked pointing at it again.

"That's a wand." He said looking at what she was pointing at.

"Like daddy's?" She asked. He nodded.

"Kind of." He watched her staring at the picture again.

"Was at?" She asked pointing something else in the picture. He looked at it again and smirked.

"That's a wizard."

"Izard?" She asked.

"Wizard." Severus corrected.

"Izard." She said as if deciding that was what she was going to call it. "He a person?" Severus nodded. "He good person like daddy?" Severus flinched his right hand subconsciously going to the dark mark on his arm. He looked to see who the wizard was.

Salazar Slytherin.

"He... was a good wizard." He said avoiding the-

"Like daddy?" She asked looking up at him. He sighed. How could he tell her that he wasn't a good wizard.

"Yes... like daddy." Sayora smiled at this and looked back down at the book. He hated lying to her... he wasn't a good wizard. He wasn't a good anything. Other than a good liar.

He hated that he had worked for Voldemort. Hated that... because of him Lily was dead. He had heard her son lived. But he didn't care. She was dead and it was his fault. Had he not told Voldemort about the prophecy then... then what? He nearly jumped when he felt little hands touch his knees. He looked down at Sayora who looked up at him sadly.

"Daddy matter?" He asked. He looked at her for a few moments before realizing what she was asking.

"Nothing." He said picking her up on his lap. "Nothing's the matter. I'm just... thinking."

"Daddy does that a lot." He looked down at her. She was very perceptive for a child her age. "Daddy going to be teashing gain?"

"Teaching." He corrected her again. "And yes... next week, me, you and... your brother... are going back to Hogwarts." Sayora cheered and jumped up and down on his lap. She had been taken to Hogwarts last year when he had gotten the job there and she had loved it. She wasn't permitted to go around the castle. Daddy said she was allowed to when she was a big girl. She had told him that she was a big girl. He had laughed and said that when she was eleven years old she could even attend the school, going to classes and if she was lucky, take potions with her father. What ever potions was.

"Daddy..." She said pausing in her jumping. He looked down at her waiting for her to continue. "Gotta potty!" Severus smiled.

"Good girl." He said picking her up and taking her to go potty.

((A/N.... oot! 2 chapters in one day.... More potty training misshaps in chapters to come!))


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**My Father, My Brother**

Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry

_"The answer, is drowning, this pain will last forever.  
My father... His duty... His orders... My brother...  
The promise... The breaking... Rejection... Deception...  
Reflection... Conception... The listening...The torture...  
The madness... The sadness...  
Can this be?  
Or is it?"_

-Silent Hill Homecoming

Sayora sat in one of her fathers large chairs looking down at Silithus who was pulling a few books off the shelves.

"Daddy going to be mad at you!" She said as she looked over to the slightly open door that lead to her fathers class room. They had arrived at Hogwarts a few weeks ago and Sayora was already having too much fun. "Silths... daddy going to be mad." She said smirking.

"Daddy always mad." Silithus replied making a face at Sayora. He pulled out a huge tome that had a large picture of a fuming cauldron on the front. Opening it he found various pictures of chopping methods and stirring demonstrations. "Here, this is a good page." He said pulling on a page. He grabbed some of the paints that the house elves had brought down when they got to the school and started to colour in the figures.

"Daddy only mad at you all times cause you do bad!" She said shuffling to the front of the chair and holding onto the edge climbed down to the floor. "You don't do that..." She said trying to pull the paint brush from his hand.

Silithus pulled back on the brush trying to get it back. "Its mine, I had first" screamed Silithus trying with all his might to makes Sayoura let go. But she wouldn't let go no matter how hard he tugged. So he let it go and Sayora tumbled over backwards spilling the can of sunshine yellow paint as she went.

Sayora's crash was followed by the sound of a small explosion coming from the other room followed by a few colourful curses. Sayora cried and ran to her father as soon as he came through the door.

"What is going on in here?" Severus demanded of Silithus.

"It wasn me." Exclaimed Silithus. "Everything be fine if Syora didn grab mine brush." He sat on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down, the famous Snape scowl on his face.

"Nuh-unh." Sayora denied, "Its Silths. He be bad. I tell him no but he no listen." She clung to Severus' leg almost for dear life while smearing streaks of paint down his perfectly black pants.

Severus looked down and for the first time noticed that the book that Silithus had been painting was indeed one of his potion texts. Seeing this his face nearly turned red in anger. He moved quickly towards him and picked him up. He placed him, none to gently, down in his play pen and quickly made all the toys disappear along with the paint. He picked up Sayora and sat her down on the chair. "Did he push you?" He asked removing the paint she was covered in.

"Yes daddy Silths did." Sayora said putting a full sad puppy dog teary eyed face on. "I just sitting and telling him he be bad and he toss the brush at mine and then jump at me." She turned and rubbed her face into Severus' cloak clad chest and let tears pour down her face. Severus sat there cuddling with Sayora the whole time glaring daggers at Silithus.

Silithus sneered and turned around plunking down on the ground and pouting. It wasn't fair. Daddy never listened to him. What made his twin so special?

After a while Sayora turned in Severus' arms to face Silithus and noticed hime watching her. Knowing that Severus wasn't paying attention to what she was doing she smiled brilliantly at her brother and the proceeded to fall asleep in her daddy's arms listening to the deep steady beats of his heart.

Severus knew that after the little bout of crying that she would be tired and had expected it. He smiled at her and carried her over to his large bed laying her down under the covers. He kissed her forehead and turned to Silithus. He sneered at him a moment before moving out into the other room that served as his class room. Professor McGonagall had a spare period next and had agreed to come to his room to look after the children for him as he taught his class. He sat at his desk and continued marking the papers he had assigned from the night before for his second year students.

Being a new teacher he only taught first and second years, but Dumbledore had said as the years go on he'd be able to pick up higher classes. This was more of a... trial period, as Dumbledor had called it. A two year... Trial Period.

The more Severus thought about the 'trial period' the more it started to look as if Dumbledore was testing the waters to see if Severus could handle both working as a professor and raising two children of very young ages. Looking at all the different things that Severus had gone through with Sayora and Silithus it was easy to see where Dumbledore may have seen Severus having an issue. Silithus always seemed to be getting into something. Painting text books, walls, floor, the tub. Or the times he tried to flood the bathroom or bake cookies in the non-existant kitchen.

Severus thought that if it had just been Silithus he would have gone mad by now but his angel Sayora was a saving grace. She made his days worthwhile. And when he had dunderheads in class she would smile when he got back and it would be better.

Soon enough Severus' class started to enter and take their seats and he stopped thinking about the children and made cure he had a scowl on his face before telling the students to open their books and get started on their potions.

His class went just a slowly as his others' though with fewer explosions this time round. They had mad a potion that cured many muggle illnesses. It wasn't a very complicated potion but even then a few of them still managed to screw it up.

After getting the class to clean up their lab spots and giving two Gryffindors detention for foolish wand waving Severus made his way back to his personal rooms with a bunch of parchment rolls that were supposed to have the second years essay on the uses of mandrakes in potions which he knew were going to be absolutely abbismal. Upon entering he noticed that Sayora had awoken from her nap and was sitting with Minerva reading one of her many books while Silithus was nowhere to be seen.

"where's the other one?" he asked not even acknowledging silithus as a person let alone his son.

"Oh, he's in his room." Minerva replied. Sayora nd Minerva hadn't noticed Severus enter the room. Upon seeing her father Sayora grinned and climbed off Minerva's lap to wander over to Severus and give his knees a great big hug.

"What is he doing?" Severus continued to question Minerva as he bent down to pick up his daugther.

"why don't you see for yourself," replied Minerva as she got up and exited Severus' chambers to attend to her own fourth year class.

Severus sneered and didn't bother to check on silithus.

"did you have fun with mcgonnigall?"

"yes daddy. We wed books and Aunty Gongal told me all bout the school." Sayora told Severus. " Can we go see the school?"

"not until your older." he said smiling at her.

"but i wanna see now, daddy. I pwomise i'll be good" Sayora looked up into her daddy's eyes and made a little pouty face.

"I know you'll be good," Severus said. "But if I show you around the castle daddy could lose his job. Do you want that to happen?" He asked. He didn't sound angry so much as trying to get the child to understand.

"no" Sayora looked like someone had stolen her favourite book and tossed it in the fire. "but what bout uncie dumbydore, can he take us?"

Severus smiled sadly. "No... he is a busy man. When you are older I promise to show you the castle." He said. "If you're good... and I mean very good. I might take you on summer break."

"yeah, can go to swizland?" Sayora asked with the excitement only children seem to possess.

Severus laughed. "Don't press your luck." He said walking over to his bed and throwing her up in the air for her to land on the soft mattress.

Sayora giggled as she landed but the fun of the moment was lost as a loud crash was heard from the bathroom.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth he turned towards the washroom. "What now?"

Walking into the bathroom, at first Severus couldn't see anything out of place. Then as he walked farther into the room, there sat Silithus at the bottom of the huge sunken tub with his play cauldron and a collection of various vials from the medicine cabinet. It seemed that the cauldron had landed on SIlithus' arm and he was lying there sobbing.

"You.... stupid child." He said pulling Silithus out of the tub. He practically dragged him into his bedroom and dropped him down in his play bed. "I should leave your wound as it is..." He said pulling out his wand. "Maybe that would teach you a lesson." Even so, he was not his father. And never would be. Even though he had not caused the wound he would not allow the child to suffer. With a wave of his wand and a slight mutter the child's arm was healed.

"I, I, IIIIIIII, I wanted to make bubbles." Sobbed Silithus. "Sayora always gets bubbles and I wanted for cleaning up."

"Enough." Severus said annoyed. "Sayora is a girl she gets girly things like bubbles and dresses. You are a boy learn to live with being a boy."

"I like being a boy but Sayora gets evrything" Silithus grumbled.

Severus glared at him causing him to shrink back. "Maybe if you behaved yourself you'd get more than punishments!"

"you no love me. All I get is bad looks" SIlithus told Severus, his eyes filling with tears again.

"That's cause all you does is bad things!" Sayora said stumbling over to her father and holding onto his leg. "Saya good girl right daddy.... that why daddy not mad!"

"Yes Sayora, you're a good girl." Severus told her. "If you'd follow your sister's example there wouldn't be any problems."

Silithus crossed his little pudgy arms over his chest and looked away from his father.

"I listen Saya then she go get you and I get in trouble, so no more listen Saya."

Severus glared at him. "You will listen to your sister. She's a good example for you. Maybe if you did as she did..." He stopped there and picked Sayora up. "Do you want to play game with daddy?" He asked Sayora not wanting to deal with Silithus anymore.

"of course daddy. what shall we play?" Sayora wiggled in glee as Severus exited Silithus' room with her in his arms. He didn't look back at the crestfallen boy who just wanted to be loved.

((AN.... alright... in the next chapter..... ..... what you think I'm going to give you spoilers? keep reading..... lol xD more chapters to come.... soon... hopefully.... please R&R))


	6. Defending Thine Family

**My Father, My Brother**

Chapter 6: Defending Thine Family

_'Can I defend my father's work?'_

-Leaf Weidmann

Hermione sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. It was just like those boys to be late. They where going to miss the sorting hat if they didn't show up soon. She watched as the new students filtered into the great hall in the center of the room, all of them looking excited and curious. She listened to Dumbledore give his usual long speech before McGonagal began reading out names.

"Adam Bardey." She called out. A young short tubby boy moved up onto the seat his hands and face sweaty with nerves.

"Hufflepuff." The hat called out.

"Carly Bannerman." Another student moved up to the seat.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried.

"Carson Clayton."

"Ravenclaw."

And so it went on through the list of alphabetical names. Hermione's attention was glued on each student with the intent of knowing and greeting anyone who was in her house. One name in particular caught her attention more than the others.

"Sayora Snape." Everyone in the hall froze as a young girl moved up onto the stage. She was thin, her skin pale, her hair as black as the robes she wore. Her eyes where just as dark making her skin seem all the more pale. Her hair cascaded down her back just between her shoulder blades and she held herself with a serious confidence that none of the other students contained.

Sayora sat down on the chair and waited for the hats announcement.

"Ah yes, a Snape. I do remember your father well..." He said. "I know just the place to put you..." Sayora refrained from rolling her eyes as the sorting hat held out on his answer. "Slytherin!" It called out. The right side of her mouth pulled up in a slight smirk and she glanced at her father who smirked at her proudly.

Everyone in the great hall watched her, a few talking amongst themselves, as she sat down. Despite the chatter MacGonnigall moved onto the next name on the list.

"Silithus Snape." Hermione was shocked. She had no idea that Professor Snape had one kid let alone two. They could be... they had to just be relatives... his niece and nefew or... they couldn't be his kids...

Silithus moved up onto the stage with less confidence than his sister.

"Another Snape?" The hat asked slightly shocked. "Though... there's something odd about you..." The hat said. Severus moved up in his seat shifting uncomfortably. Dumbledore glanced at him before looking back to the hat. "Yes I see... Never the less..... Hufflepuff!"

A deafining silence rang throughout the Great hall. Evryone including Silithus had turned and looked at Professor Snape. The man's face which was usually unnaturally white seemed to have all its blood vessels bursting for it was as red as a tomatoe. Suddenly Snape stood and exited the hall through the teacher's entrance and Silithus lowered his head in shame as he moved to sit with his house mates.

Outside the hall Snape moved quickly towards his class room and office where he had seen Filch leading Potter and Weasley. All the way there he fumed about how anyone related to him could end up in Hufflepuff. "I knew that boy was useless" he kept thinking to himself.

His robes flew behind him as he entered his office. He glared at both Potter and Weasley and started ranting about the damage and issues that had been in the profit from their earlier escapades.

Meanwhile in the great hall the gossip was flying about a Snape being made a Hufflepuff. But Hermione was still trying to figure who these two children were and how they were related to Snape. There was no way he was their father.

Hermione wanted to ask either one of the students but looking at them neither looked inclined to talk. The girl... what was her name? Sayora? Seemed absolutely disgusted that her... brother? had ended up in Hufflepuff. Both of the kids looked like their father to be honest, but if they where twins they weren't identical. "what a stupid thought hermione" she thought to herself,"of course they aren't identical they're male and female". She just shook her head at the utter nonsence her brain came up with some days.

As the sorting progressed more students made their way to each of the tables but Hermione didn't pay much attention. She was focused on the girl, Sayora. Hermione was completely captivated with her mannerisms. The girl showed no emotions or almost no emotions anyway. All her actions were abreviated, very small and compact. If Hermione hadn't been paying attention to who she was watching she would have assumed it was Snape. Every action was him but on this petite female body. It was truly creeping her out. She even smirked like he did.

Though she had to admit, despite her looking like Snape who in her opinion was one of the ugliest men she had ever seen. Sayora was very pretty. She had Snapes features, facial structure, eyes hair colour and in every sense of the word was him... but she had a small slender nose, her hair was fine and silky and her skin smooth almost soft. Though she had to say if she kept frowning like that she'd end up with wrinkles before she turned twenty. Maybe that's what happened to Snape. Hermione laughed at that.

Soon enough dinner was over and the children started to leave and head for their own dormitories. Hermione still watched Sayora and noticed that unlike all the other first years she seemed to know exactly where she was going. And she walked off with a whirl of her cloak just like Professor Snape.

Hermione shook her head and headed up to Gryffindor tower. She hoped the boys would be there. Honestly how could they miss the welcome feast. They truly were reckless. She made it to the Fat LAdy and said, "Poppycock" which was the pass word to get into the commonroom.

She entered the room and plopped down on her bed, her stuff already in the rooms. Harry's and Ron's where there as well so they had to be somewhere in the castle. Probably getting into trouble for being late.

She wondered around the room collecting things for her first day as a second year student. She checked and re-checked that all her summer homework assignments were in her bag and alphebatized her text books in her trunk. Then she changed into her pajamas and went to bed to make sure that she was awake for all her classes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sayora sat down on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room and picked up her potions text book. This, for her, was of course just review. With what her father had taught her already she could already get through the first two years potions lessons without even picking it up. And that was in the least.

He had tried to teach Silithus potions but... the boy seemed to not even try. She didn't even look up from her book as she felt a weight shift down on the couch next to her.

"Hello Malfoy." She said. She glimpsed his shining blond hair out of the corner of her eye and glanced at him a moment. She noticed that as he sat beside her he stared at her as if she had something on her face. Giving up on reading becasue his staring was getting annoying she glared at him and asked, "What do you want?"

"We haven't seen each other in nearly three months Sayora... I just want to talk." He said smirking.

"So talk, you have my attention" Sayora said in somewhat of a huff.

"Well that's no way to greet a friend." Malfoy said slightly put off. "Normal people respond with an 'how was your day?' in the least."

"Malfoy am I a normal person to you? Do I look like I care how your day went? What clue did I send out that said 'Please come talk to me I need to be annoyed'?" Sayora looked Malfoy in the eyes and quirked her perfectly shaped eyebrow waiting for him to reply.

"Wait till my father hears about this... your father is going to get an ear full when he hears how rude you have been to me." He said standing up. "You should be good to treat your superiors better than that half blood."

Sayora stood up as well and even though she only reached Malfoy's nose she seemed to dominate the room. "You, Malfoy, are definitely not my superior. If you speak to me that way again I can guaratee you will not be able to sit for a week. Don't push me. And don't insult my Father ever again. Your father may have money but at least mine has talent." With that being said she turned on her heal, picked up her text and headed to her dormitory.

Malfoy stood in the middle of the room furious as to how his 'friend' had just talked to him. Crab and Goyle had just walked in and had heard her little rant and was staring at her in utter shock.

Fuming, Malfoy pulled out his wand and shouted "incacerous" aiming straight for Sayora's back.

Sayora swung around with a swing of her wand and deflected the attack. "You... would dare attack a girl while her back is turned. You coward. You want to fight me do so like a real man..."

"A real man? A real man?" Malfoy spluttered. "I AM a real man. You're just so low you can't see that. A REAL woman would not speak that way to a man." Malfoy straightened his spine and snarled back at Sayora. "I will teach you some manners and the proper respect given to a Pureblood." Malfoy said raising his wand once again.

Sayora didn't even raise her wand in anticipation of the attack... she knew how the Malfoys faught and wasn't scared in the least.

Just as Malfoy was about to send his next attack the word just forming on his lips, he was suddenly tossed into the air and held there by his ankle seemingly by nothing. Everyone went absolutely silent. In the doorway stood Professor Snape, his wand out and pointed at Draco Malfoy.

The Professor, who everone already knew was in a bad mood, stared at him wide eyed. "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, his voice calm and controled.

"No problem at all, Professor." Malfoy replied and Snape dropped him none too gently on the couch. Snape scowled as Malfoy got up and adjusted his clothing. "My father will hear about this."

"I'm sure he will." Severus said not really caring about the boys rants. He could handle Draco's father. He turned to Sayora.

"I wish to have a word with you in private Miss Snape afterward. To all new Slytherin students welcome. You have a reputation to uphold and I will not tolerate you spoiling it. The older students will inform you to your obligations. If there are any issues I have an open door policy but keep in mind that I am not your mother I will not mollycoddle. Get some sleep you will need it." With that said he exited the common room, his robes flowing behind him and Sayora followed not far behind.

Severus made his way down the hall towards his office. He had classes to prepare for and he had a pop quiz for his second and third year students in their first classes.

Snape heard someone enter behind him and turned to see Sayora. "Sayora. I'm so proud of you making it into Slytherin." He said moving towards her and capturing her in a hug.

"Did you expect anything less?" Sayora replied. Snape shook his head and responded, "Not of you but Silithus managed to make it into the worst house there is. Gryffindor would have been better than Hufflepuff."

Sayora smiled and nodded. "Don't worry... I'll hex him later for it." She joked. Snape smirked.

"Did you finish reading that book I gave you?" He asked.

"Which one? You gave me about fifteen. Don't know why I'm just down the hall." She replied.

Severus smiled at that. "I know... I just want you to be the best you can be." He said. "With any luck you'll give that Granger girl a run for her money." He paused. "No... you don't need luck... you'd already be able to out shine her in a heart beat. You might find an enemy in that one. She challenges anyone she thinks is smarter than her."

"She's the bushy-haired thing at the Gryffindor table right? She watched me through the whole feast. It got really annoying." Sayora informed her father.

"You're as perceptive as I am... you were sorted well..." He said with a smirk. "Yes that was her... insufferable know it all. At least you know to only speak when you're spoken to in class. I swear is she interrupts me one more time..."

"oh daddy give it a rest. You know you love the challenge she represents. Though I do agree that she seems to be too nosy." Sayora grinned at severus. "And don't worry, of course I'll give her a run for her money when it comes to intelligence, how could I go wrong with you as my father?"

"Be that as it may, you could hold out on your own without me. But enough chatter, you need to sleep with classes starting tomorrow and I need to prepare." Severus pulled Sayora into a hug and kissed her on top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Just as Sayora turned to walk out the door Severus stopped her.

"Be careful around Malfoy. He doesn't take rejection well and you humiliated him."

Sayora smiled. "I think you did more damage to his ego than I did..." She laughed. "So uh... watch your back." She laughed knowing full well that her father could handle both Draco and his father.

Sayora left her father behind, chuckling as she left. She made it back to her dorm where Draco sat on the couch awaiting her return.

"Does a real woman hide behind her fathers robes?" He asked as he lounged on the couch, one foot up on the cushion beside him, his arm on the back of the couch.

"No she doesn't. Nor will you find that I have even asked for my father to aid me at all." Sayora replied. "I can't say the same for you though. A real man wouldn't hide behind his father yet you have called on him twice this evening alone."

"What does it matter? My father has more power than yours ever will." He said standing up, a wide smirk on his face.

"Maybe its not my father that you should be concerned about, though your father should be." She replied. A small smirk gracing her lips.

"What is that supposed to mean you filthy mudblood?" He asked angrily. A few heads turned to watch them from random places in the room.

"It means that you should be careful what you say to me because I am not lenient. I will let that name slide once, call me it again and don't be surprised if I remove your eyeballs with a spoon. Don't test me I can do it." Sayora was seething for all his ignorance.

"I'd like to see you try it!" Malfoy said though seemed about ready to bolt if she did anything.

"Would you really? Because I can take away the reprieve and just go for it now." She said starting to remove her wand from her sleeve.

Malfoy reluctantly held his place as Crab and Goyle backed away from her not wanting to get involved anymore. They had backed up Malfoy as the fight started but now were a little reluctant to do so...

Malfoy pulled out his wand and held it pointed at Sayora. "You'll never get anything on me, Snape."

Sayora quirked her eyebrow. She then moved her wand and suddenly Malfoy was wearing a pink frilly negligee. She smirked. Crabbe and Goyle gawked at Malfoy before bursting out into laughter along with the rest of the common room.

Malfoy's face turned beat read in either anger or embarrassment before he ran for his dorm room. "This isn't over Snape!" He yelled.

"Ooooo, look at me shaking." Sayora replied a complete lack of emotion on her face.

Sayora laughed slightly and made her way to her room. She picked up one of the books her father gave her and sat down to read. Her room mate who sat on the bed across from hers, to say the least wasn't shocked at this.

"Are you... Professor Snapes daughter?" She asked. "Or just a relative?"

"Won't anyone let me read in this god foresaken place." Sayora mumbled to herself. Shifting her eyes to look at the girl she responded, "Not that its any of your business but he is my father."

"Wow.... I've heard so much about him. I'm kinda scared now to be sharing a room with his daughter." She laughed slightly. "Gonna tattle to daddy about everything we do like Malfoy does?"

"What my father doesn't know won't necessarily hurt him, however I don't like you insinuating that I am anything like Malfoy. In fact comparing myself to him is an insult to me." Replied Sayora not altogether kindly.

"Hmm.... alright your cool..." She said smirking her hands up in mock surrender. "So can I ask you a question? About your father? Everyone in school has been buzzing to know the truth but are too scared to ask him."

"I suppose you could." Sayora said hesitantly.

"Is it true that your father knew more curses before he even started school than most of the seventh years?" She asked. "I heard that from one of the sixth years that has been dying to know since he got here."

"Well I can't say definitely for curses," Sayora started off slowly, "but he definitely knew more general magic than most of the students in the school both of the darker and lighter varieties. My dad's a genius." Sayora boasted.

She scoffed. "Everyone thinks their dad is a genius." She said. "My names Vanora by the way."

"Sayora" she replied, "And i don't just think it, its true. He's the youngest potions master ever."

"And that makes him a genius?" She asked. "More like favored."

"You have no clue what you're talking about. You can't be favoured through a masters degree. If that were the case there would be a lot more dead people due to all the explosions daft people would cause with improper degrees." Sayora was ticked. This no good girl was dissing her dad.

"Hey no offence intended. I'm just can't see someone as young as your dad teaching potions for very long. He had to be really young... almost too young I'd say.... But I'll take your word for it. Your dads a genius... Though I'll have to see it to believe it."

"My dad's been teaching for nine years. Thats quite a long time for someone his age." Sayora said. She then decided she'd had enough conversation with this new girl and turned over onto her stomach with her text book and started to read.

"Nine years? So you where two when he started? You and your brother?" She asked. "Who took care of you? I mean you couldn't have been in the castle none of the older students knew of you two either."

"Are you stupid or just blind?" Sayora stated not turning back to Vanora. "When someone turns away it means they are done talknig to you. Plus you're a first year, how would you know if anyone knew about myself and Silithus.?"

"My brother is a seventh year student here. He talks about all his teachers all the time... I've heard a lot about your father."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sayora said flipping back over so that she could see Vanora's face.

"It didn't mean anything. I'm just stating that you'd think someone would have heard about you two before now." She said defensively.

"Why would anyone know about us?" Sayora asked. "Does everybody know about the teachers other lives? Or do they just try and intrude on my father?"

"I'm just curious you don't have to be all defensive about it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sayora replied and turned back to her book again feeling that the useless conversation had come to an end.


	7. Fame Isn't Everything

**My father, My Brother  
**Chapter 7: Fame Isn't Everything

"_What is fame? The advantage of being known by people of whom you yourself know nothing, and for whom you care as little."  
_-Lord Byron

Harry entered the great hall and sat down next to Harmione, followed closely by Ron.

"Where have you two been?" She asked. This was the first time she had seen either of the boys since the start of school.

"It's a long story." Ron said eyeing professor Snape at the front of the room.

"We'll you've missed so much of what has happened with the sorting yesterday and... Harry!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face bringing his attention back. "What is wrong with you?" He glanced back over Harmione's shoulder.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Who's who?" Hermione asked whipping around to see who Harry was looking at.

"That girl. The one with the black hair at Slytherin. She's stunning." Harry said. And the blushed realizing he'd said the last statement out loud.

"Stunning? Harry she's in Slytherin!" Ron said looking at him confused.

"Being in Slytherin doesn't change your appearance Ron just your attitude." Hermione snapped at him. Turning to Harry she answered him. "Her name is Sayora, Sayora Snape."

"Snape?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. "Like.... Professor Snape?"

"Well yes. But I don't know if they're actually related. I assume they are but yet again I don't know how. I'm working on it ok? Besides I think she has a twin. His name is Silithus, ended up in Hufflepuff." Hermione replied with an exasperated air about her for not knowing all the answers to the questions the boys were asking.

"A Snape in Hufflepuff?" Ron asked shocked. "Bet Snape reacted well to that one..." He laughed.

Harmione raised her eyebrows. "You should have seen it. I've never seen anyones face turn that red that fast. I thought he was going to bust a blood vessel. Instead he just stood up and exited the teacher's door as fast as he could. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry."

"Wow. So that's what he was so pissed about last night." Ron said looking more thoughtful than he normally did.

"He doesn't need a reason to act the way he did," Harry commented. "Thats just the way he always is."

"No he did look angrier than usual when he left." Harmione said. "I mean can you imagine what was running through his head when his own flesh and blood was put into Hufflepuff?"

"Come on Hermione. There's no way Snape has kids." Ron replied stubbornly. "He was probably just ticked that old Filch made him leave the sorting ceremony to come deal with Harry and me." Harry blanched slightly at Ron's last comment.

"Speaking of which," said Hermione "what happened to you two yesterday. Why did Professor Snape have to deal with you?"

"He didn't have to deal with us he stuck his large nose in where it doesn't belong. Filch ratted us out and he just happened to be walking by." Ron said clearly unimpressed.

"Well even if thats the way it happened, what did you do that you missed the train and got Filch's knickers in a twist?" Hermione said exasperated at the evasiveness of the boys.

"Well we kinda missed the train... so we took Ron's dads car and uh... crashed it into the whomping willow." Harry said embarrassed.

"YOU WHAT?" cried Hermione. "You could have been killed or seen or expelled. What were you thinking?" Just as Hermione stopped to take a breath the morning owls swooped into the great hall and a rather ratty looking owl dropped a bright red envelope in front of Ron. He looked horrified because as soon as it landed his mother's voice rang throughout the hall saying the exact same thing that Hermione had just voiced. LAstly it threatened him on further misbehaviour and burned up. The whole hall was absolutely silent.

Harry looked up to see the beautiful girl at Slytherin watching the whole scene play out. She noticed him looking at her and she smirked before standing up and exiting the great hall.

"Excuse me a minute." Harry said getting up from the table and moving out of the great hall after the new girl. "Um.... Excuse me..." He called out jogging to catch up with the Slytherin girl.

She didn't seem to be in a rush but she sure did move quickly. However she only walked which made it even harder to figure out how she moved so quickly through the halls especially since Harry was running after her and not making much progress. Then Harry noticed that all the students in the hall moved right out of her way as she walked but didn't bother to do the same for him. He finally caught up to her and noticed that she had stopped outside the closed door of the potions classroom.

Turning around the girl looked at him, slight amusement in her eyes but nothing else expressed on her face. After looking at him a couple of seconds she said, "well? what would you like?"

"I... Um.... Hi." He said dumbly. "I'm Harry." Mentally smacking himself for not being able to come up with something more intelligent.

"Yes, I know." The girl replied. "Was that what you followed me all the way from the great hall to tell me? You could have saved your energy. Everyone knows Harry Potter. Though as smug as you may be, fame isn't everything."

God she did sound like Snape. "Yes well uh... I just wanted to say hello and greet you to the school and the like. Um... if you ever need anything feel free to ask." He suddenly felt really stupid. But... he had to come up with something.

"And you had to chase me through the school to do so. You know some people would find that a little creepy." Harry became even more embarrassed thinking of how he had actually stalked her all the way to the dungeons.

"So, do you have a name?" Harry could have shot himself. He really was a dunderhead. He thought it might be a good idea just to back off now and go die in some corner where no one would find him.

"I'm sure Hermione has taken care to tell you two my name by now." She said smirking.

"Well yes but its polite to ask and not just assume." Harry replied. "It is Sayora Snape then?"

"It is..." Sayora said nodding once. "Don't you have anything better to do then pester me?"

"I, I, I'm soory. I didn't mean to bother you." Harry said. "I'll just be going then." He turned around and started to make his way back upstairs. 'Dammit, I didn't get to ask how she's related to Snape' he mentally chastised himself.

He paused and turned around. "Um... Sayora?"

Sayora paused and turned to look at him clearly annoyed. "What Potter?"

"I was just wondering, you know, since your last name is Snape and all, how are you related to the professor?" Harry stumbled through his question.

"What, do I have to start wearing a sign?" She asked angrily, her face looking much like Snape's when he was annoyed or mad. "What is it with you people and constantly asking about my life? What does it matter how I'm related to him?"

"I was just curious with the name and all."Harry stuttered. "And we don't get along too well so I don't want to be getting on his bad side more and all. Its just your so pretty and well he's a bit of a grouch but you look like him but in a female form and you move like him but smoother and its just you know, curiosity." Harry rambled and kept digging himself a very early grave.

"Left handed complements... nice Potter." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I'm stupid." Harry said. Sayora raised an eyebrow a smirk forming on her mouth yet again. "Wait that's not what I meant either. You know what, I'll just leave." He turned and started to try to make an escape from the horrible turn this conversation had taken but he tripped and ended up falling back down the stairs.

Sayora moved to the top of the stairs and smirked down at him. He had stopped half way down the stairs but it was amusing none the less. "Wow, nothing like a first impression Potter." Then using her wand she righted him and did a cursory check to make sure nothing was broken, with the exception of his pride.

"Uh.... thanks..." Harry said moving back up the stairs. "Yeah sorry I'm not very good at meeting pretty girls I usually start stuttering or rambling.... like I'm doing now...."

"You could just save yourself the hassle and go away." Sayora said. Harry looked like he might make a comment but then decided her advice was good so he'd follow it. He nodded at Sayora and proceeded to walk up the stairs. He'd just about made it to the top when he heard, "Hey potter."

Harry turned around to look at Sayora again. "To answer your question, he's my dad." Sayora said and then turned and entered the Potions classroom.

Harry smiled. Well.... it was a start.

((Strong thanks to my friend who will later be named once I get a username off her... as she helped me emensley through this and the previous chapter. More Co-Wrote than anything.... anyway yeah.... hope you all liked please R&R

Alright so now that I got a name thanks to Faerwhyn.... Love ya darlin! ))


	8. The Beginnings of a Storm

**My Father, My Brother**

Chapter 8: The Beginnings of a Storm

"_The wise man in the storm prays to God, not for safety from danger, but deliverance from fear"_

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

Silithus walked into his dorm room and threw his bag beside his bed before flopping down on it. He sighed. This was a great start to his school year. Maybe he could talk to Dumbledor about getting him into Slytherin. Though he highly doubted he'd do that knowing that his father was the reason. He looked so happy, or rather as happy as he ever looks, when Sayora ended up in Slytherin. Silithus just wished that he had only looked disappointed when he ended up in Hufflepuff but no he had to go storming out so that everyone knew what a dissappointment SIlithus was to the Snape name.

Silithus knew he only had about 5 minutes before he had to start heading to class. At least the first class wasn't potions. But the second one was. And then there was plants which he was not looking forward to becasue it happpened to be with the slytherins. At least dad ignored him when he wasn't trying to be seen. Sayora intentionally sought him out.

Sighing, Silithus got up from his bed and headed out of the dormitory. Just about to exit the common room he heard his name being called. He turned around to see who it was, so far he hadn't talked to anyone.

"Hi." Silithus saw a blond haired boy walk up to him smiling. "I'm Cedric." He said holding out his hand to the young boy. Silithus cautiosly took the offered hand, "Silithus" he replied.

"I know." Cedric said a grin forming on his face. "I just saw ya leaving and thought you might like come company. Haven't seen you with any of your dorm mates so figured you might be a bit shy and I could help you with that."

"Yeah, people seem to be a bit squeamish when they hear my father is greasy professor Snape." He said.

"Eh, you can't be blamed for who your father is. Besides you seem like a decent bloke. I haven't seen you smirk once." Cedric got Silithus to smile with this. "So what do you say about some company? Where are you headed anyways?"

"Transfiguration." He said slowly. "I think..." He paused and pulled out the paper that had his schedule scribbled on it. "Yeah... no... wait...... yes...yes definitly transfiguration."

"Poor you starting with McGonagall first. SHe's a tough old bird but one of the best teachers we have." Cedric told Silithus.

"I know. Aunt Minerva has been trying to teach me since i was two. She always said I had a flare for transfiguration. Dad wasn't too happy though. He said it was a bunch of silly wand waving." Silithus said, then he broke out into a big smile, "She then told him that her silly wand waving could turn him into a hat if he wasn't careful."

Cedric laughed. "Yes those two do bicker like an old married couple don't they." Cedric laughed. "Think we should hook them up together? Maybe they'd leave the rest of us alone."

"As much fun as you think that would be I don't think my father would be too happy. And I can guarantee Aunt Minerva's husband would definitely be opposed." Silithus said. "Although I'd be happy to have sisters and brothers who like me and don't get me into trouble like Sayora does."

"Your sister doesn't like you?" Cedric asked. "I couldn't imagine what that would be like. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"You're lucky. Mine is very sneaky. She fits into Slytherin perfectly." Silithus said, all traces of happiness wiped from his face. "She does anything and everything to get me in trouble. She can do no wrong and I'm satan's spawn."

"Ah... Daddy's girl." Cedric said. "Yeah I knew a few girls like that. I could almost classify that new Draco kid as one." He laughed. "So you guys are twins?" Silithus nodded. "Weird that your father would favour one twin over the other."

"She's exactly like him. Can't expect him to hate himself, especially in the adorable female form she has." Silithus said with not a little bit of resentment in his tone. "Plus she's good at potions."

"And what are you good at?" Cedric asked as they moved out of the common room.

"Charms." Said Silithus. "Actually, I can already perform the bubblehead charm, though dad doesn't know. He'd flip if he knew I take time out and go swimming in the Black Lake."

Cedric laughed. "I'm sure he would.... Anything that isn't involving books or potions or the dark arts to him is a waste of time."

"Well thats true, but its more the fact that I went outside the rooms that would be the issue. Its deliberately disobeying one of the set rules from the day we moved to Hogwarts when Sayora and I were one or two."

"You've been here that long?" He asked. "and I'm almost scared to ask what these rules where."

"Well the list is too long and I have to be in class in like a minute so I think we should stop here and if you really want to know the rules I can tell you some later in the common room after dinner." Silithus said. "Thanks for talking with me. Its been a little awkward since I was not sorted into Slytherin. It seems everyone expected it."

"Yeah sure... if you ever need a friend or anything I'll be around. Just ask someone you'll eventually find me." He said laughing thinking about how large this school was.

"Well, Thanks. I'll be going now." Silithus said and walked into the transfiguration classroom. He looked around and saw a seat open towards the front next to another one of the boys he knew was from his dorm. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

The other boy looked up to see who was talking to him. "Yeah, I guess." The boy replied. "My name's Devin." He said extending a hand.

"Silithus" he answered the unasked question while shaking the outreached hand. Both boys sat and pulled out their ink and quills and waited for class to start. Silithus looked around and spotted a cat sitting on the front desk. He leaned over to Devin and said, "That's the professor, you know."

"Where?" Devin asked.

"Right there. The cat on the desk."

"No way... that's just a cat. A lot of people here have cats it's not odd... it probably belongs to a student or even the professor. But you're off your rocker if you think that's a person..."

"No. That's aunt min, uh, um, Professor Mcgonagall. Just watch and see."

True to his word the cat slinked off the desk and transformed back into his 'aunt'. She looked over the class and waited for all her first years to close their mouths before starting.

"See? I told ya." Silithus whispered to the boy. Al Devin could do was just nod, he was fascinated. A cat had just morphed into his teacher. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Transfiguration went by quickly with a couple of demonstrations from Professor Mcgonagall but mostly theory as an introduction to transfiguration and its broad range of uses.

Too soon the class was over and Silithus knew that he had to go to potions but he really didn't want to. None the less he walked through the halls with Devin making it to the potions room quicker than either would have like. They entered the classroom.

Luckily for him his father had not arrived in class as of yet. Bit against his luck, of course, his sister sat in the desk closest to her fathers large ironwood desk. Even more unlucky she spotted him as she stood up and was headed towards the door for her next class.

"Well, if it isn't my pathetic brother." She snarled at him. "Still begging for daddy's love?" She asked a smirk on her face as Silithus sat down in his desk. Silithus gave her a dirty look before opening his own textbook. Devin sat next to him and did the same. He heard much about Professor Snape and knew that he should do his best to not anger the man. He figured if Silithus and Sayora where doing this it probably was the best idea for now.

"Fine hide behind your book for now, but you know father will not let you slack in class." Sayora made her way out the door and silithus took a deep breath and relaxed just a little bit. But no sooner had he relaxed that he tensed up once again. Professor Snape had swooped into the room.

The door banged open loudly, the force of it on the wall making it bounce closed again. He went into his speech that he recited every year to his first years, about foolish wand waving and the delicacy's of potion making. And like every year he started to ask random questions to random students. However, even though SIlithus knew all the answers he wasn't called upon once. Nor, he noticed, did his father even look at him.

After Professor Snape had taken off about 70 points for wrong answers, he set the students up to start on their first potion. It was rather simple and so should not have been difficult to make but it seemed that Devin wasn't much of a potions master and he ended up adding too much crushed beetle legs and the whole potion exploded covering Silithus, Devin, and Professor Snape.

Snape stood shocked a moment, the potion starting to seep into his clothing. "Is everyone alright?" He asked though clearly annoyed. "Yes. Then 50 points from HUfflepuff, Mister Bender. Clean up the mess." Snape waved his wand and all three were clean.

Class ended and the children rushed for the door. "Mister Snape and Mister Bender, please remain." Silithus and Devin looked at each other and made their way back to the front of the class.

"Do you have anything to say for your incompetence to make such a simple potion?" He asked leaning forward on his desk.

"I'm sorry dad, I should have watched him closer." Silithus said, watching his shoes very carefully.

"Typical of you to blame someone else for your own stupidity. Couldn't blame it on your sister this time could you?" He asked. "And when we are in class you will refer to me as Professor... or Professor Snape... nothing else." He said sneering.

"Yes, sir." Silithus responded.

"You will both receive detention with Filch tonight." Professor Snape informed them. "You may go."

Silithus shivered. He hated Filch. The squib had babysat him a quite a few times when Severus decided to take Sayora out. He was never invited along with them and was stuck at Hogwarts doing some kind of chore or another. There was nothing Filch found more amusing than making a 'magic user' work for him. Especially Snape's own child.

Silithus and Devin exited the dungeons and headed out towards their magical plants class out in green house 6. Silithus didn't want to go because he knew that this class was with the Slytherins which means that Sayora would be there again. Whenever she was around something always went wrong for him.

"Come on man, cheer up." Devin said. "Looks like I made an enemy though by hanging out with you. Your father doesn't like you much does he?"

"Its not that he doesn't like me, its that he loves my sister and i'm not her." Silithus said. "Besides, him I can deal with. Its Sayora thats the issue."

"Yeah she seems like the rat." He said before he smirked. "You wanna get back at her? Get revenge?"

"I'd love to but its just not a good idea. She's nasty if you tick her off."

"Come on, she'd never know it was us." Devin said. Silithus still shook his head.

"No... she may be mean but... she's still my sister." He said. They entered the greenhouse and made their way to an empty spot. Looking up Silithus noticed that Sayora had the spot directly across from him. She shot hi a nasty look before turning and paying attention to Professor Sprout who had just entered the greenhouse.

The rest of the day proceeded as it had started. A complete disaster. He had made a few friends but even then some of them seemed just to scared to say no in fear of his father. A few had taken off right away when they found out that Snape didn't particularly favour him. And there were the other ones who thought he might be able to get them in the good books with Sayora. The fight after herbology put to rest any myths on that count.

Since it was lunch time the students dawdled a little bit. Sayora actually waited for Silithus to exit the greenhouse. But then she tore a strip off of him.

"You couldn't just be normal could you? Or maybe its because you're just too average that you ended up in the leftover house. Honestly, could you disgrace dad a little more? Please. You're pathetic." Sayora yelled at Silithus, not caring who heard her.

"At least I have my own life and I'm not some copy cat wanna be."

"I do not copy. I naturally inherited his grace and alloqeunce. Both of which you lack. I can't believe I'm related to you."

"You've also inherited the stick up his arse." Silithus mumbled. "And the bad temper... and the mood swings... and the stick up his arse.... and the greasy hair, and did I mention the stick up his arse?"

Sayora's face changed from angry to outraged. "You had better watch your back. I swear you will not get away with insulting dad. And my hair is not greasy. Its thin and shiny." With that she stormed off to the great hall for some lunch before afternoon classes started.

Silithus walked slower to get to the castle and great hall. At least he wouldn't have anymore classes with her for the rest of the day. But that didn't seem to help because nothing in his life worked out and it turns out that when you get dowsed in a potion and then eat some treacle tart, the screwed up potion causes you to turn a hideously bright orange and sing random nursery rhymes.

So it was the first day of school and already Silithus had spent a whole afternoon in the hopsital wing letting Madame Pomphrey cure him and Devin of the botched potions issue. Sadly she said that the colour would have to fade out on its own but the songs had slowed to a trickle and they only sang about once every two hours or so now.

Now that it was supper, Silithus sat in his seat and saw his sister across the hall flirting with some boy in her house. No doubt she wanted something from him. That was the thing with his sister, she was pretty and she knew how to use that to her advantage.

What was making Silithus really nervous is that she kept glancing over at him like she was waiting for something to happen.

He shook his head and picked up his fork. Surly she wouldn't try to do something with so many teachers in the room. None the less he kept an eye on her. And in that attention he gave her he couldn't belive what she was doing. She was flirting with every guy who looked at her, but she kept on batting her eyes at the gryffindor table. More specifically Harry Potter. Their father would flip if he saw her flirting with Potter.

Silithus was so caught up in watching her flirt that he didn't notice anything around him. Not even the Slytherin boy who happened to slip a vial of something into his pumpkin juice.

After drawing his eyes away from his sister's outrageous display he finished his supper and was about to get up. He paused as he felt an odd tingling sensation running through his body. He frowned and suddenly felt light headed. He was about to sit down once again... but... He looked down at his seat that was now a few feet below him. He was slowly rising off the ground like a helium balloon. Up and up he went higher and higher. Eventually he came in contact with the ceiling but that didn't make him feel much better becasue the outside sky this evening was clouded over with just a little bit of rain starting to fall.

The whole of the great hall was watching him. Sayora was in stitches at her brother the student blimp. Dumbledore stood and waved his wand catching Silithus on the end of a string and departed with him back to the hospital wing.

Just as Dumbledor was walking out of the room Severus walked in. Shaking his head as Silithus he sat down at the head table. He looked at Sayora who seemed to be composing herself and shook his head at her, this time in amusement. There was a sudden loud crash of thunder making Sayora jump in her seat. Several students screamed as lightning streaked across the sky. And Silithus made his way to the hopsital wing to be deflated and spend the night.

Prfessor Mcgonagall stood and told the children to make their way back to their common rooms for the evening. It looked like they where going to be in for a huge storm tonight, and it didn't serve well to have students running a muck in the halls.

Sayora moved to her rooms quickly, not wanting to linger in the halls. She made her way quickly to her room, got changed into her pajamas and slipped under the covers, drawing the curtains on the bed shut. No one would find it odd, she had done this a few times, seeking solitude in her own room.

The storm raged outside and even in the dungeons you could feel the rumble of the thunder. All the children had gone to bed but even so, Sayora sat awake on her bed wishing the storm away.

((AN.. Again thanks to faerwhyn for helping me out with this chapter.... you've been a tremendus help. And uh.... yeah hope you all enjoy... more to come....))


	9. Mother Dearest

**My Father, My Brother**

Chapter 9: Mother Dearest

_"Mothers are angels who lift us when we cannot fly."_

-Mini Momentos

Severus sat at his desk marking papers for his classes. Glancing at the time he saw that it was now almost one am and he would need to be up at six for classes. Moving his papers aside he moved into his bedroom and got changed into a pare of black silk pajama pants that Sayora had bought him for fathers day the previous year. He climbed into bed and used his want to turn off the light. He drifted in and out of sleep for a few moments as the thunder kept waking him up.

Some minutes later, he heard the door creak open. He startled a little reaching for his wand quickly when he heard a soft, "Daddy?"

Severus relaxed and put his wand back on the side dresser. He moved over to the left side of the large four poster bed and pulled the covers back for her. It had become a ritual for them ever since Sayora and Silithus had gotten their own rooms within his chambers. Every time there was a storm she would come and sleep in his bed, feeling much safer with him than by herself.

He found it nice to know that not all things had changed now that she was in school.

"Thank you daddy." She said snuggling up in his large bed. She always loved his room. The walls were made of stone like the rest of the dungeons walls, but his furniture was all made out of dark wood almost black. The sheets on his bed and pillows were black as well as was the mink blanket he used. The underneath of the blanket was a soft green silk that she had always loved ever since he had gotten it almost three years ago. The drapes on his bed were a dark shade of green usually tied to the posts by a thick silver rope. Books among books lined a good portion of the shelves along with various jars of differently things. As per usual his more expensive, valuable or rare items on the higher shelves where they wouldn't accidently get broken by the two kids. Though how long he would keep that up for Sayora wasn't sure. She was sure now that Silithus had his own room he wouldn't be coming in her often and her father knew that Sayora was more than careful with his things.

Sayora lay in bed staring at her father in the darkness. She knew he was still awake. She had noticed that he rarely slept or if he did it was when she was unaware or was away. But she could usually tell in the mornings if he had or not he just seemed so... Worn.

She laid on her side and propped her head on her hand. "dad?" she asked even though she knew he was listening. She heard a soft hmm? Come from him and closed he eyes a moment. "can I ask you a question?" it had been something that had been bugging her for some time now but she never found the opportunity to ask. "what was mom like?"

"Well, she, um, she was, I don't know what you are asking?' Snape fumbled, not knowing what to tell his daughter. Was it appropriate to tell an eleven year old that her mother was a prostitue. Maybe she just wanted to know what she looked like to do a comparison. But that didn't seem logical to Severus. Or did she want some fantastical story about love and tragedy. Severus was totally lost as he found himself to be every once in a while since becoming a father.

"I mean was she nice? Where you in love with her? Did she love you? How did you meet?" she riddled off so many questions. Severus sighed. He knew these questions would come up eventually, he just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon.

"She was nice enough. No we were not in love. Although she gave me the greatest love of my life." Severus started to answer some of Sayora's questions.

"But if you didn't love her what did she give you?" Sayora interupted.

"It's rude to inerupt, Sayora. But she gave me you. That was the greatest gift I've ever received."

Sayora blushed slightly. "have you ever been in love before?"

Severus was silent for a while. Sayora almost thought that he wouldn't answer then, "Yes." was all the reply she got.

"But not with mom?" She asked. "Who was she? Why isn't she my mom?" Severus noticed that Sayora had said my instead of our but didn't say anything about it. "I mean if you loved her she knew right? Did she not love you back?"

"No. I didn't love your mom. The woman I loved, I knew from my childhood. We lived close to eachother and grew up together." Severus got a glassy look in his eyes as he remembered times with his friend. "We even came to school together. But she loved someone else. We weren't meant to be together."

Sayora watched her fathers odd display of emotion. "That's so sad..." She said. "And she was stupid anyway..." Severus looked at her confused. "If she didn't love a man like you then she can just go die." She said smugly.

"Its very difficult for anyone to love a man like me. I'm just glad that you love me. Nobody else matters anymore." Severus told his daughter fondly. He didn't see it approriate to tell an eleven year old girl that the woman he loved is in fact dead.

"so how did you meet mom then?"

"We met at a store in Knocktern Alley. I had to go get some rare ingredient for a potion I was working on. She was there. Don't remember what for. We started talking and things went from there."

Sayora looked at her father curiously. "Knockturn alley?" She asked. "That's a bad place... Silithus told me that mom must have been a prostitute to want to be with you. Was she?" She asked. She didn't want to think badly of her mother but the connection between what Silithus had said and her mother being in Knockturn alley was too coincidental.

"Don't listen to Silithus." Severus said, "Does it matter what your mother's occupation was?"

"No..." She said. "But you never talk about her and I don't know anything about her. Why did she leave us?"

"She never gave me a reason. Just disappeared." Severus laid down on his back and folded his arms behind head. He thought about the night when that woman had just dropped Sayora into his arms and turned and was gone. It was probably one of the weirdest nights of his life. "I would tell you more if I knew, but I don't."

Sayora sighed. She clearly wasn't going to get the answers she wanted. "Was she pretty?" She asked.

"Yes, but you are much prettier."

"You're just saying that cause I look like you." She said poking her dad in the side.

"I'm saying it because its true." Severus said slyly, a smirk crossing his face. "Its not like I can help the fact that my features are slightly predominant."

"What does that mean?" Sayora asked.

"It means that even though you have many of my features, you still contain many of your mothers. Like your nose. The fates were kind the day they gave you her nose and not mine."

"I like your nose daddy.... it gives you character." She said a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes, its fine on my masculine face." Snape agreed his nose made him noticable, "But it wouldn't be so nice on your beautiful delicate feminine features."

Sayora laughed again before she yawned.

"Why all the questions tonight?" Snape asked his daughter.

"I want to know.... and you're always busy with school or marking papers or making tests or supervising detentions."

"You know I'll always make time for you, no matter what I'm doing."

"I know... but I don't like bothering you when you're working." She said. It really didn't bother her that he worked, and she did have time to spend with him. But she had never had the courage nor the personal one on one time with her father to ask such questions.

Severus looked at his daughter. He had never realized that she had so many unanswered questions before. "Are there more things you want to know about?"

"Mmm lots..." She said but sounded tired.

"Well then we shall make a point to have a sit down and talk. I'll let you know when." Severus looked at his daughter and noticed she was keeping herself awake to continue on with the conversation they were having. It was very late and they both had to be up for classes in the morning. "We should go to sleep. It'll be time to wake up before we know it and we both know you can be a bear when sleep deprived."

Sayora just nodded her head in agreement with her father. She snuggled farther down into the covers and wrapped her dad's arm around her more tightly. She knew he'd keep her safe and even with the thunder still rumbling she drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Severus stayed awake a little while longer watching his little girl sleep. She looked so beautiful and innocent. He knew that he would never let harm come to her. Slowly he drifted off to sleep too.

((Again thanks to faerwhyn who will be helping me in the future as well... or so I hope... :) Please R&R... Or I'll carve your eyes out with a spoon!

faerwhyn: But cousin, why a spoon?

Schiff: Cause it's dull you twit it'll hurt more!

anyway yeah.... please R&R Pweety Pweese))


	10. The Halloween Dance

**My Father, My Brother**

Chapter 10: The Halloween Dance

"_The affections are like lightning: you cannot tell where they will strike till they have fallen."_

-Lee Iacocca quotes

Sayora all but bounded into her fathers room and jumped up to sit on the edge of his desk as he corrected his papers, nearly spilling his ink all over them. Severus caught it just in time and glared at her a moment.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hello Sayora." Snape replied. He gave her a quick smile and then went back to grading his papers. Sayora had been doing this for the last week, each day after classes let out before heading upstairs for dinner. Each day was the same. She'd try to knock over his ink and say hi daddy. he'd reply with a hello sayora and go back to his papers, then ask what he could do for her. He followed the same routine today but today she didn't reply with the typical 'nothing' that he knew wasn't true the last 7 times she had said it. "What can I do for you?"

"Well...." She said clasping her hands in her lap and looking as innocent as she could.

"Well?"

"You know the Halloween dance is coming up right?" Sayora took a quick glance at her father and didn't wait for him to answer before she started running through the whole speech that she had prepared. "I know you don't like dances and Uncle Albus makes you chaperone them anyway. And I should be supportive of you and not like them either but I kinda want to go and I'm thinking about what I'll go as but I just wanted your help because I know I can count on you to help me even if its not something you enjoy. I really, really, really, really, want to go." Sayora stopped to take a breath and chanced a glance at Snape's slightly dumbfounded face.

Severus sighed and put his quill back into his ink before looking at her. "Care to say that again a bit more coherently?" He asked.

Sayora grinned sheepishly. She took a deep breath and started again. "The halloween dance is coming up and I'd like to go. Would you help me with a costume?"

"Who says I'm allowing you to go?" He asked. "You should be in your room working on your studies anyway. Not up till all hours of the night acting like buffoon like the rest of your classmates."

"Aww, but daddy.." Sayora whined, putting on her pouty face that she knew her father could never deny. "Its my first one and I've finished all my work for classes. You know I'm ahead in all of them. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

Severus leaned back in his chair and stared at her looking skeptical. "If you must." He said giving into her.

"Yeah." Sayora ran and threw her arms around her father in a giant hug. "Thank you so much daddy. You won't regret it. I'll be perfect. So will you help me with a costume?"

"I said you could go I never said I'd help you with a costume."

"But I need your help. How else will I ever find the perfect costume. What do you think I should go as?"

"How about a princess." Severus said with an evil smirk.

"Its no fun to go as I am everyday, daddy." Sayora replied her nose in the air at the poor idea.

Severus nearly laughed at that. "Fine then, how about..." He put his hand up to his chin making a grand show of thinking. "Hmm.... "

---

"Come on Sayora." Harry almost whined as he followed her up the stairs. "Will you please go with me?"

"Potter!" Sayora kept walking at a fast pace. "Would you please stop following me. Honestly you're like a little lost puppy. Go hang around your own friends."

"Why won't you just answer my question?" He asked.

"Tell me one good reason why I should?" Sayora countered the question with another question. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer him, it was just a lot more fun playing with him like she was.

"Cause I like you." He said. "A lot."

"I said a good reason, not something that will get you killed if my father hears you." Sayora hissed, whirling around to face him for the first time in ten minutes since he started following her around.

"Yeah I kinda figured it would. It's a good thing he's not here then huh?" He asked bashfully.

"It doesn't matter if he's right with us or not. If he hears that you said that, i don't envy you your next class with him."

Harry sighed. This was going no where. "Look will you go to the dance with me or not?"

Sayora looked at Harry very closely. He was a gryffindor so she knew he was incredibly stubborn. Based on that fact alone she could almost guarantee he wouldn't go away on his own. "How about we see each other at the dance, that way neither of us end up dying?"

"I suppose that's better than a no." He said a slight smile on his dopey face.

"Don't take it to heart." Sayora said, a slight smirk gracing her lips, "I was just saving you from yourself."

"It's still not a no... what are you going as?"

"Now that I will not tell you. Its a highly guarded secret only to be let out on Halloween night."

"Oh come on I won't tell anyone. Can I at least have a hint?"

"Sure why not?" Sayora's smirk grew into a full cheshire cat grin. "The hint is......" Harry leaned in waiting for her to tell him. "You'll love it." Sayora gigled.

"That's not a hint that's a statement!" He said.

"No, its a hint. It means I won't be going as something you dislike. So that cuts out vegetables of all sorts and most Slytherins with the exception of myself and that would be rather boring going as oneself." Sayora smirked again and started heading back up the stairs, Harry still at her heels.

"Well would you at least tell me the genre of what your going as?"

"You have got to be kidding Potter. That would be a major hint and I just can't let that out."

"It would not!" Harry argued. "Is it something scary? Cute? what?"

"Those are totally subjective categories. Its would be like asking if the costume will be sexy. One person would think that leather is sexy while another would totally be about satin."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "That's an... interesting... way to put it."

Sayora glared at Harry, "No it's not. I'm just saying people view things differently."

"Alright." He said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I guess.... I'll see you tonight then..."

"If you can figure out who I am anyway. I'm not going to make it easy on you." Sayora said. "But I will see you tonight."

"You can count on it."

With that being said they both strode off in different directions to start to get ready for the dance that evening. Harry still had to figure out his costume and Sayora wanted to get hers perfect.

---

"I still say this is a dumb idea." Snape said as he fiddled with Sayora's costume.

"Oh daddy, you're just saying that because I'm your little girl and you don't want me to leave you." Sayora smiled at Severus. "I promise I will never leave you."

"That's what they all say." Snape muttered under his breath. He continued fitting Syora's costume, tucking things here, tatting things there. He had to admit his daughter was a looker and he was going to the ball just to keep the dunderheads that called the school home from getting too close to his treasure.

"Hurry up daddy, the dance starts soon." Sayora said impatiently. "I can't be late."

"Calm down Sayora." He said. "What do I always say about patience?"

"Nothing, you have none." Sayora giggled. Severus pursed his lips and glared at her though she could tell he was slightly amused.

"I have plenty of patience... just not with the dunderheads you call classmates." He said finishing up her costume.

"I never called them classmates." Sayora looked at her father and smirked. "They are my insubordinates." She flitted away to the mirror getting a good look at herself and the wonderful job Severus did on her costume. She spun around on her toes and ran and hugged him. "thank you daddy."

"Mmm... you just make sure that skirt stays down." He said strictly, in his no nonsense tone. It wasn't short, it actually came down to her knees with a slit up the side but Severus still insisted that it was too short for his little girl. Even if she was hardly recognizable through all the magic incantations he had prepared for her.

"Daddy, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. Plus you'll be there if anything happens, which nothing will. Are you dressing up as something?" Sayora smiled at him mischeviously.

"Of course not." He said blandly.

"Oh come on daddy. Stop being such a spoil sport. I'm sure the rest of the teachers will dress up."

"Yes well seeing as how I am not the rest of the teachers I will NOT be dressing up. I am going as I am and that is final. I won't be staying long anyway."

Sayora pouted slightly but gave in and hugged her dad again. "Thanks again for helping me. Can we go now? There should be people starting to arrive now."

"If we must." He said as he lead her out the door. "Don't suppose you'd make my life easier and tell me you don't have a date."

"Well I don't technically have a date. I have said I'd see someone later at the dance though, so technically not a date. I don't even have to talk to him, just glimpse him from across the room." Sayora took her fathers hand as the headed up the dungeon staircase, not caring if anyone saw.

Severus felt odd being led up the stairs not by his daughter but the odd creature that had engulfed her. He had to say even he had a hard time recognizing her. And he had made the costume. With magic of course but... he still made it.

They made it all the way to the great hall where Snape let go of Sayora's hand and moved to the side teachers door to enter inconspicuously. Sayora watched Severus leave and the took a deep breath and entered the great hall. She noticed that most of the school was already there. Then she noticed that all motion had stopped and there was a complete silence as evryone watched her enter.

Sayora saw her father enter the room through the teachers door and she glared at everyone. "Don't you people have anything better to do than stare?" She asked. She loved attention but hated being stared at, much like her father.

She made her way over to one of the tables where some of the other slytherins in her year had sat. They were to have dinner first and then the dance would progress from there. She glanced around while there was still time before dinner and watch many of the children enter. She noticed Malfoy was dressed as a Prince how typical and that Weasley kid, the friend of Harry's, was dressed as a quiddich player. Their friend Hermione was dressed like a twelfth century noble woman, corset and all. It was amazing the many different costumes that they had come up with. But Sayora still hadn't spotted Potter.

She shook her head. Why would she even be looking for him? She glanced up at her father who seemed to be lazily amusing Lockhart with dull conversation. And by lazily she meant he was only partially paying attention. She knew how much her father disliked Lockhart. Or anyone famous at that.

She slowly scanned the rest of the staff table. Mcgonagall had some cat ears added on to her typical witches hat, flitwick was dressed like a leprachaun 'How appropriate' Sayora thought. She looked over the whole table amused for the most part. Dumbledore had on a florescent yellow robe with some sort of weird top hat on his head. It really was quite frightening to look at. She started looking around the room again.

She spotted her brother across the room and rolled her eyes. He had some how managed to scramble together a crappy looking Gypsy costume with a hat that she wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a kings crown or a baby's bonnet. Of course he had to find something that would totally embarrass the rest of the family.

As Sayora watch him walk across the room to a table of Hufflepuffs she could see him getting a little more angry or maybe frustrated as he went. He kept on being stopped by people and each time he seemed to get just that little bit more aggrevated.

She glided over to her brother with every intent of pestering him about his costume. Reaching his table she sat down next to him. "What are you supposed to be? A hobo?"

"No. What are you? A prostitute?"

"Oh that's really clever Silithus." She said looking him up and down. "See a glymps into your future and decided to try it out?"

"You know Sayora, maybe if you got your head out of dad's ass once in a while you would be able to recognize a character out of one of the greatest literary works there are to date. But unfortunately you seem to be stuck. I'm Clopin Trouillefou from the Notre-Dame de Paris. King of Truants." Silithus snarled at his sister. He thought that maybe now she would go away but she seemed to not catch that hint.

"Laugh it up Silithus... you won't be laughing for much longer." She said before standing up and moving towards her table. Silithus rolled his eyes as she walked away. He watched her get to her seat and just as she was about to sit down he flicked his wand just the tiniest bit so noone would notice and Sayora's chair moved backwards just a bit but it was enough. She sat down on empty space and landed rather harshly on the floor.

Many students in the hall started laughing at her. Most from the other three houses and a few from her own. The only people who didn't laugh, where the people who had recognized her.

She stood up elegantly, her costume making her look even more dignified. Though her dignity only went so far. On her face was a look of pure hatred and fury, enhanced by the dark elven drow costume she wore. Her skin being the deep satiny purple was brightened by the colour of her bright nearly glowing red eyes and stark white hair. Sayora readjusted her costume and took her seat regally, but she gave Silithus an incredibly scathing look before turning back around. Quickly she pulled out her wand and was about to flick a rather nasty curse over her shoulder at her brother when Dumbledore stood up and wandered over to the podium. Silence rang through the hall.

Severus was glaring at Silithus just as Sayora had but being a teacher he didn't have to turn around in order to observe the headmaster so he just kept on staring. He had seen the small flick of Silithus' wand just before her chair had been pulled out.

Severus didn't even listen to the speech Dumbledor gave, as it was usually along the same lines as the last one and the one before that. If it was anything of importance he knew he would be informed at some point or another. He would have to have a 'talk' with the boy later and get him to understand that this sort of behaviour was inappropriate, especially from a Snape.

Meanwhile Dumbledore continued his speech and Syora thought about revenge. It couldn't be just any type of revenge, oh no, he had embarassed her in front of the school. She'd have to think of something extra special.

Just then Dumbledore finished up his speech saying, "Well before we get down to eating I shall leave you with a few words. Snort snap and snufflepop. Enjoy" And dumbledore moved to his seat to eat his dinner before the dancing would commence.

Severus continued staring at Silithus as he ate wondering how he should punish the boy. As soon as the meal ended and the dance started Severus made his way towards his son.

"To your room. Now." He said his voice calm as usual.

"Why? I haven't done anything." Silithus countered Severus. If he stayed where there were witnesses nothing could really happen.

"Do not make this worse on yourself boy." He said his voice still quiet but becoming angry. "And don't try my patience."

"No. I have a right to be here too. I didn't do anything, I'm goinbg to stay." Silithus was getting angry himself and though he knew himself being angry wasn't as dangerous as his dad, he knew his dad would not want to look unstable in front of the students.

A little distance away, Sayora stood hidden in some shadows, her costume making her blend right in. She had watched her father walk up to Silithus, but she didn't want him to interfere with her revenge. So she sped up her plan. Taking careful aim so as not to hit her father, she whispered a spell and flicked her wand. Suddenly Silithus had nothing on. He was standing in the middle of the great hall naked as the day he was born.

"Sayora..." Severus said angrily as everyone in the room paused and stared at their livid potions master. Snape took off his robe and drapped it around Silithus. "Down to the dungeons boy. Now." He turned and looked around the room and finally spotted Sayora. "You too."

"But daddy I..." She stopped when she saw his no nonsense face. Her father was absolutely livid. "Fine." She said with just a little air of rebellion. She turned and practically flew out the door, heading to the dungeons a quickly as she could, but never actually running.

Severus surveyed the room a moment before he turned and briskly walked out of the room. He moved into the dungeons and into his room where he knew his two children where waiting.

"What is wrong with you two." He asked. "Can you not get along for one night? You have to pull me away from my job because you can not behave yourselves?"

Both Silithus and Sayora bowed their heads knowing that Severus took his job very seriously. Other than Sayora, it was something he treasured. Slowly Sayora looked up at Severus and said, "Sorry daddy. I didn't mean to make trouble for you... But he started it."

"I don't care who started it. You where both involved and as such. You will both be receiving detentions for a month. Silithus you will be serving your detentions with Filch, Sayora you will be serving yours with me. As for the rest of the night. Silithus you are to go to your room and go immediately to bed. And on top of detentions you are grounded for a month. You go to class, you go to your room and nothing else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Silithus responded through clentched teeth. He could not beleive it. He had pulled a chair out and he was getting one of the worst punishments he'd ever been given. On that note, he spun on his heel and exitted the room heading strait to hufflepuff common room and his bed. Sleeping seemed like a good option at the moment.

Snape looked at Sayora still clearly disappointed in her. "I had expected better from you Sayora." Snape said. "Go." He nodded towards the door. "I don't want any more trouble from you. Understood?"

"Yes daddy." Sayora said. She glanced at the door then moved towards him. She gave him a hug and held on for a couple of minutes. "I am sorry." With that she let go and headed out the door and back towarsd the great hall, pondering how she felt that he had been so disappointed in her.

---

"Sayora!" Harry called out to her as she re entered the great hall.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked looking down to see if her costume was still in place.

"I saw you leave with Professor Snape and your brother." He said shrugging.

"But I could've been any girl that he was punishing." Sayora pouted, sad that her brilliant costume had been found out. "So what are you supposed to be?"

"Well.... I was supposed to be a mummy.... but most of the bandages fell off already."

"Why a mummy? Wouldn't you rather be something living? Or exciting?" Sayora questioned Harry. She really did enjoy having conversations with him but she couldn't let her dad find out. With him staying in his rooms for the rest of the night she'd be able to talk with Harry to her little heart's content.

"Well to be honest I spent a little too much time trying to figure out what you where going as and not enough time trying to find a costume.... so I want to Poppy for some bandages and ended up with this lame thing." He said blushing.

'Aww thats sweet.' Sayora thought to herself 'stupid but sweet.' She gave him a good once over before saying "Its not that lame. Its practical. You used what was available to you. I've heard you love spending time in the hospital wing, so its a very logical place for you to find a costume." She teased him.

"Uh.... yeah..." She saw Harry's eyes widen a bit and turned around to see her dad entering the room again.

"Come on!" She said pulling him out of the room hoping to avoid her father.

She managed to slip out of the great hall quickly and miraculously enough Snape didn't notice them. She dragged Harry alonga until they found an empty classroom. Closing and locking the door she jumped up and sat on a desk while Harry stood in the room looking slightly at a loss for words.

"Um.... why did you do that?" He asked.

"I prefer the boys I talk to be alive, even if they are dressed as the dead." Sayora replied.

"You mean.... you wanna talk to me?" He asked confused.

"If I didn't I would just ignore you like I do Malfoy."

Harry smiled a bit and leaned against a desk a moment before he realized where Sayora had pulled him. They had some how ended up in Snape's first years potions classroom. Harry looked around as if something were going to jump out at him.

"Potter, calm down, its just talking." Sayora said, misjudging the horrified look on his face. "I promise I won't bite. Not that I don't, I'll behave though."

"Yeah that's not what I'm worried about." He said. "We're in your dads class room."

Sayora looked around. "So we are. Didn't even notice where we were going." She glanced at Harry. "Come sit down and talk. You always seem to have something to say when I'm trying to get to class, so talk."

"Um.... yes well.... um..." Harry for once for the life of him couldn't think of anything to say. "Sorry I'm not very good at this."

"No way, I couldn't tell." Sayora said sarcastically and Harry cringed. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, its just the way I am. I didn't mean it. How about we go back and forth with questions and answers. you go first."

"Um... yeah sure...." He paused trying to think of a question. "Um.... have you always lived at the castle?"

"Uhhh, no." Sayora said. She looked as if that was the only answer that she was going to give but Harry looked like a puppy just waiting for a bone to be thrown. She went on "We moved here when we were 2 and then spend the summers at the family house. What's your family like?"

"Um.... well Voldemort killed my parents." He said. "I live with my moms sister and her husband and son. Their really terrible but you get used to it once you know how to handle them."

"How do you handle them?" Sayora asked before Harry couold ask her a question.

"Hey it's my turn." Harry said. "What's your dad like? I mean you know.... outside school?"

"He's funny. Makes sure I have everything I need." Sayora thought about her dad. "We have the best time making potions together." Harry looked like what Sayora was saying might be a little far fetched but he kept his comments to himself. They continued to talk and pass questions back and forth until quite late into the night. Neither had noticed the passage of time until they heard the clock tower bell chime midnight and the end of the Halloween dance.

Sayora nearly jumped. "I should get going. I'm in enough trouble with my dad as it is... I don't need to be adding more to it. Course then again all I really need to do is give him the puppy look and he's putty in my hands." She said imitating the look to Harry.

"Oh, ok." Harry said. He looked sad that their time was up. "Maybe we could do this again?" He asked as they walked towards the door. Before he could lose the courage, Harry leaned towards Sayora and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Sayora pushed Harry away. "Little fast Potter." She said smirking at him a moment and turned down the hall.

((AN… There you all go… Nice LONG chapter… Lol hope you all enjoy and more to come soon…))


	11. Envious Brother

**My Father, My Brother**

Chapter 11: Envious Brother

"_Our envy of others devours us most of all."_

-Alexander Solzhenitsyn

Welcome to a new year. As you all know, we will be sorting the new students into their houses, and I would expect a warm welcome to all of them." Dumbledor stood at the front of the great hall. It was Sayora and Silithus' fourth year at Hogwarts. Sayora smirked at Harry and waved. Over the past four years Harry continued to make advances on Sayora, and every year she would lead him on.

Sayora watched as the students where sorted into their houses. It was another year and another Welcome feast where she really could have cared less about the new firsties. They just got in the way.

It had been yet another boring summer for the most part and she couldn't wait to sneak off to spend some chat time with Harry, though she doubted that she'd be able to get away for that tonight. Her father was starting to get really suspicious about the relationship that Sayora had with the famous Harry Potter.

Severus came into the great hall and sat at the teachers table next to a woman dressed all in pink. She saw him stare at her a moment before turning to watch Dumbledore. He was just making the normal yearly speech about the rules and extended list of restricted items. He got around to naming the new teachers, and announced that the woman in the lurid pink outfid was Dolores Umbridge. He was about to send the children off to bed when that pink thing stood up and moved to the podium to talk. Snape couldn't beleive it. Nobody interupted Dumbledore, not even the minister of magic. This broad had guts, she was an idiot but she had guts.

Snape sneered at her her entire speech and wanted to giver her a piece of his mind but knew better. The ministry was sticking its nose where it didn't belong again. The woman, or at least thats what Severus assumed it was, talked for quite a while. Once she was finished Severus felt even more queezy than when he had first set eyes on her. Dumbledore dismissed the students and they all dispersed. Severus watched his daughter carefully. Over the summer break she had become slightly more sheltered in her thoughts and spent less time with him than she had in previous years. Then again he spent a fair amount of time with Voldemort as he felt the need to return at the end of last year.

Severus made his way through the halls towards his rooms. Even despite their time apart he still knew that he held a strong relationship with his daughter. He'd see if she would like to help him with a potion later.

Up a few floors, Sayora stood in the entrance hall while the firsties were wandering after their own prefects. She looked about trying to spot Harry through the crowd. She didn't notice SIlithus glaring at her. She had ignored him for most of the summer and the rest of the time she mocked him about every little thing. She was going to pay this year. He'd make sure of it.

Silithus moved through the hall towards his common room, ignoring everyone around him. He had to come up with something to do to Sayora. Something to make up for all the things she had done to him over the years. But what?

As he got to his common room, he slumped down into one of the couches and thought about all the things she had done to him throughout his life.

And to boot what his father had done. Not directly, his father had never physically harmed him. But his father had favorited Sayora over him. If only Sayora was never in the picture... Silithus sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Now that was quite an idea. What IF Sayora wasn't in the picture. He'd have been the only child. Father would have to spend time with him. They could talk about interesting things in today's research world. It wouold be just the two of them. But how to get Sayora to be gone. Maybe he could get her transfered to some other boarding school. No, that wouldn't work. Father would mos likely up and move with her and leave him here. He'd have to think on this.

---

Sayora passed through the halls down towards the dungeons. She hoped to find her father, it was rather early and she had hoped that he would not have gone to another one of his 'meetings' this early. Either one of them... They were both so manipulative. Neither could see that evrything was wearing him down. He wasn't the same man anymore.

She continued on her walk and made it to the potions lab where he would most likely be preparing for the first day of class tomorrow. She knocked on the door softly and entered knowing that he wouldn't hex her for entering unbidden.

When she entered the room she saw her father sitting at his desk, his wand drawn at her. She paused looking at him before she saw realization hit his eyes and he put the wand back into his sleeve.

"Sayora." He said. He didn't sound overtly joyed, but she knew he was happy to see her. She could always tell.

"Hey daddy," She said walking towards his desk. "I just wanted to see you before curfew." She gave him a big hug which he returned half heartedly. She looked at him carefully. There were bags under his eyes and he had lost more weight. She didn't like this at all.

"What can I do for you?" Severus asked. Watching her eyes take in his haggard appearance. He should have known that the slight glamours wouldn't work on his incredibly perceptive daughter.

"I just wanted to come see you. I said that." She said with a slight laugh and tried to knock over his ink as she always did. He didn't even try to catch it, which to her was odd. It was always the same, she would try to knock over his ink, he would catch it, give her a warning look and the conversation would continue from there.

Not today. Today the ink fell off of its little iron stand and spilled out onto the table.

"oh my. I am so sorry daddy." Sayora started to apologize. "You normally catch it and then nothing happens. And you didn't catch it daddy." Severus watched his teenage daughter become distraught over the spilled ink. He gave her a slightly annoyed look and the cast a reparo and an cleaning charm on the ink well and the spilled ink.

"It's alright Sayora." He said. He sounded tired. Like he hadn't slept in days.

"But i didn't mean it and it just went and you look so sad." Sayora had wound herself up so much that she was verging on tears.

"It's fine.... really." He said straightening up his desk again. "How was your day?" Dayora crwled into his lap like she used to when she was younger. She needed his warmth and strength just then.

"It was ok. Nothing really to do. The feast was the same as normal. But what was that pink thing?" Sayora giggled slightly remembering the new professor.

"Delores Umbridge." Snape said. "The new Defence against the dark arts teacher. I want you to stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble. If you want you can even stay in my room instead of your dorms. It's closer to most of your classes."

"The only class your room is much closer to is the potions class. I'll be ok in the dorm." Sayora said. She knew that when her father warned her off of someone she best follow his advice, well with the exception of Harry Potter. "I'll stay away from her."

"Good." Snape said simply. He seemed more deflated than usual. He sat back in his chair, the slumped posture seeming off on his usually straight back postured body.

"What's the matter, daddy?"

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nothing..." He said. To be honest the only person he allowed himself to show this type of weakness in front of was Sayora. Which to be honest wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't keep it bottled up all the time and it sometimes was just to hard.

"Come on, daddy," Sayora whispered. Nuzzling up to him wanting him to feel better. "You can tell me."

He opened his eyes and looked at his daughter as she sat on his lap. "It's nothing really... just... work stress." At least it wasn't a total lie.

Sayora sat on Severus' lap for a while longer knowing that her dad would talk if and when he wanted to. In the mean time she would induldge in the silence that reined around them. These moments were precious to them. It wasn't often in this busy school where they could just be father and daughter with no interruptions.

"How are your studies?" He asked running his fingers through her hair as he used to when she was younger.

"They're good." Sayora said, smirking slightly. "But it was only the opening ceremony tonight so, i guess they're the same as when I passed my classes last year." Now she was full out smiling at Severus.

"Right... right...." He said. He had honestly forgotten it had just been the ceremony today. Time seemed to run so slow lately.

"Its ok, you've had a lot of stuff on your mind." Sayora leaned up and gave Severus a soft kiss on his cheek. "I should go and get my room set up. Plus I should read up on tomorrows potions work. That professor likes to throw us quizzes on the first day." She teased him gently.

"Only to the houses I don't like." Severus said and yawned.

"Well then I have no hope." Sayora said. "I have class with the gryffindors." She scooted towards the door and Severus let out a pained groan. He had forgotten that Dumbledore liked to group the two rival classes together.

He smirked a bit. "You'll do fine." He said. It wasn't that he cheater per say, she deserved the marks. But he was sure there had been a time or two where she had mysteriously earned a few unexpected extra marks.

Sayora waved lazily at her dad and wandered out into the hallway and down towards the Slytherin common room. She thought about what this year would be like and what little tricks she could play on her brother without getting into trouble. And then there was Harry. They hadn't been able to communicate through letters over the summer so she wanted to talk to him. She had missed him and their conversations. He was so sweet. Thank Merlin her father hadn't found out about their relationship.

She made her way to her room and sat down on her bed. The other two girls in her room chatted away as she pulled her potions text out. She read the book for quite a while but didn't pay much attention to the words on the page. Eventually she gave up on concentrating knowing that even if her dad did give the class a quiz she would ace it.

She got ready for bed and lied down thinking about Harry and all the things that she had to tell him about. She fell asleep thinking about telling him about the time that she spent in the gardens behind her house planting beautiful flowers.

---------

The next morning, the great hall was packed with students excited to be back at school. They were noisy and sharing different antics of their summer vacations.

Sitting silently at the Hufflepuff table was Silithus looking contemplative. That boy was always thinking.

Silithus sat quietly picking at his food, a plan forming in his head. It wasn't well laid out but it was a plan. Now he just had to get all the details. He knew that Sayora had a free period on Wednesday at eleven. She would most likely be alone, so that was when he'd be able to pull off his plan. That gave him two days to set up all the little details.

He smirked at her as she came into the great hall. She sneered at him, a look that was famed to their father. She pulled it off so well but found he could not do it himself. Blast her. She kept sidetracking him. He had to continue his plans. Now where to keep her. There was the Forbidden Forest, but she'd likely be able to find her way back. The shrieking shack was an option, but someone might find her there too. And then he had a brilliant idea. A slow smile spread across his lips and Sayora scowled more deeply at him becasue of it. He knew the perfect place for her. Now how to get her there.

He continued thinking all through breakfast. He watched the things that she did even though he knew all of her mannerisms seeing as their dad had the same ones. Slowly all the peices of the puzzle fell into place. It would be perfect.

Now just to put his plan into action. He would need to time it perfectly. No mistakes. Finishing his breakfast he made his way to his first class.

((AN… tbc… hope you all enjoyed… Much MUCH more to come… Please R&R I'm a review whore and won't deny it… Please?!))


	12. Control My Mind

"You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind."

-Mahatma Gandi

Silithus collected his books and looked up at his father at the front of the class as the other students left the dark potions room. He watched as sayora moved to the front of the class to speak, more like suck up, to daddy.

He shook his head and slipped out of the class room to wait for her. He knew that when she left the classroom she would first head towards her dormitory to switch out books for this afternoon and then head up to the great hall for lunch. Fortunately she was the only Slytherin who did this, all the rest went straight to the great hall. From being in the castle for so long Silithus knew all the hiding spots around the dungeons. He quietly and quickly slipped into one midway between the potions lab and the Slytherin dormitories. He'd leave his bag here so that it wouldn't slow him down. Come to think of it he should probably leave Sayora's bag here too. It was unlikely anyone would find it here.

It was nearly ten minutes before he finally saw Sayora coming down the hall. How was it that father managed to find time in his busy schedule to talk about aimless things with Sayora but never found time for him when he NEEDED him? Silithus shook his head and sneered almost replicating his fathers but once again, failed.

Hw watched Sayora stroll just outside his hiding spot and whispered a quick, 'Petrificus totalis'. She went rigid and fell backwards onto the hall floor. As quickly as he could he tossed her napsack into the hiding spot and cast a quick disillusionment charm over her. Now he'd be able to get upstairs without anyone noticing her with him if they happened to wander by. Next he used Wingardium leviosa to lift her and moved towards the stairs heading up to the seventh floor and the room of requirement.

With any luck he'd be able to get there unseen. If he did run into anyone, the disillusionment charm would stop them from seeing her, but not feeling her if they chanced to bump into her.

He nearly sighed in relief as he found the room and the door opened for him. He walked into the room with Sayora floating in behind him. Not paying much attention to how she was floating he 'accidentally' bashed her head into the door jam 3 times before she was in and he could close the door. Looking around he found the room full of everything that he would need to keep her here. There were manacles on the wall and rope in piles on the floor. Mostly it was a fairly bare room. She'd go stir crazy in here. He loved it.

He let her fall to the floor as he released all the spells. She stood up and spun on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sayora yelled at him.

"Why my dear sweet sister, I would have thought that was obvious." Silithus replied. He slowly started to circle her like a large cat stalks its prey.

"I don't know what you're up to Silithus but father will not be amused!" She said angrily and went to pull out her wand but found that it was gone. She realized that she had put it into her bag, instead of her robes as she usually did. Father would scold her for such carelessness. The first thing he had taught them was to have their wands close at hand.

"Damn father and his selfrightiousness." Silithus screamed at Sayora. She could put him in a bad mood faster that anyone else. He lazily pulled out his wand and aimed it at her. "You should be nice to me. Daddy's not here to save you."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sayora said looking at him as if looking at a disgusting poisonous insect.

"Oh, but you should be. You see, while father gave you all the attention anyone in the world could want, I got to read his whole library, inlcuding the ones he has hidden under his bed becasue they're too bad to lay visible to the public's eyes."

"What does that mean?" She asked. "I've read all his books too... you think I'm not allowed to? He let me read them..." She said not wanting to tell him she didn't even know about the ones under his bed.

"No he didn't." Silithus snears at Sayora though he doesn't pull it off as well as his father or sister did. "Father would never let his precious angel get a scuff on her soul by reading these books. The stuff in them could curdle your blood by just whispering the words. Besides you would never think that father would keep anything away from you."

He continued to circle her his wand raised and aimed at her.

"Okay so what's you're big scheme then? Let me guess? You're going to keep me in here, give dad a fright?" She asked. "How long you think it'll last before he rings your little neck?"

"You know, you're just too cocky for someone whose life is in jeopardy." Silithus hisses at Sayora. He flicks his wand and suddenly she is tied ankles and wrist and flung against the hard stone wall. Sayora lets out a groan the only indication that she has been hurt. "You really should learn to keep your mouth shut, sis."

"What the hell are you planning to do? You're going to have to let me go eventually!"

"No I don't" SIlithus said. "Noone knows where you are and who's going to suspect your own brother. Honestly Sayora do you ever think? I can keep you here forever."

"Dad will find me eventually." She said. "He would never give up trying to find me!"

"you know what Sayora, shut up." Silithus flicked his wand again and there was a sock shoved in Sayora's mouth. 'Dad won't find you. Eventually he'll forget you and realize that I am his wonderful son who was there when his daugther deserted him. He'll love me and we'll get on without you."

Sayora struggled against her binds trying to speak through the gag. Silithus smirked and left the room with the intention of finding their bags again.

Just as he was leaving the room, he saw Harry Ron and Hermione walking down the hall towards him. He quickly glanced behind himself and saw that the door had disappeared.

Breathing a sigh of relief he smiled at the trio.

"Oh uh.... Hi Silithus." Harry said uncomfortably. "How are you?"

"I fine, thanks Harry." Silithus replied cordially. "How about yourself?"

"Good." Harry replied. "Just heading back to the common room. What are you doing about here?" Harry inquired trying to seem as innocent and non-prodding as possible.

"Oh... I was just... looking for my sister. You know how much like her father she is always skulking around in the oddest places." Silithus said with a shrug.

"oh, ok. But she's not up here." Harry responded, slightly confused. "She doesn't like to come this close to the Gryffindor common room. It might contaminate her or something." Ron chuckled behind Harry knowing that Sayora stayed as far from Gryffindor as possible.

"Yeah well I can't find her anywhere else so... I figured maybe she was spying on you Gryffindors for Snape or something... You never know."

"Why are you calling your dad, Snape?" Ron inquired. Hermione shot him a look that said 'shut it'. Ron rolled his eyes and Silithus ignored Ron's question.

"What do you need Sayora for?" Harry asked. "Maybe if I see her I can tell her you're looking for her."

"Eh, Don't bother. She won't care." Silithus said ignoring the question of why. "But I should be getting back to my common room."

"OK, well we should be heading off now too." Harry said.

Harry watched as Silithus walked down the stairs and into the opposite direction than his common room but didn't bother to comment. Instead he turned on Ron.

"Are you daft?" He asked.

"What'd I do?" Ron queried.

"You know he hates his father. Why is it such a surprise that he wouldn't call him his dad? You know him better than that. I mean it's not like he hasn't hung out with us before."

"But he never talks about his dad. How'm I supposed to know what he calls him? Plus Sayora always calls Snape father or daddy."

"That's because she's very close with her father. Rightfully so, he's very protective of her. I mean it's surprising that she's managed to keep from him the fact that we're even talking let alone friends."

"I suppose thats true," Hermione said, "But why would Silithus be this close to Gryffindor tower looking for Sayora? Even with how often she shows up in weird places, she still won't chance coming this close to the tower."

"Probably not. But he did say he couldn't find her anywhere else. It was probably his last resort."

"STtill, it just seems weird." Hermione said.

"I know." said Ron. "Maybe he's dating someone in Gryffindor. That gives him reason to be near Gryffindor and being all sketchy. Maybe they don't want anyone to know. Who do you think it is?"

"I highly doubt it." Hermione said. "Last I heard he was dating some girl in his own house."

"Well aren't you just full of odd little tid bits this afternoon."

"Will you two stop it." Harry said. "honestly you sound like an old married couple. We need to get going. Dinner's soon. And Snape gave us lots of homework."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly you two. He didn't give us that much homework and if you aren't finished by now it's your own fault you're sweating."

"Oh come on Hermione, you know we've been busy. And with Umbridge cutting off groups that gives us even more issues." Ron whined.

Hermione tilted her head and glared at them in disbelief. "Honestly Ron. Must you blame everyone except yourself?"

"I'm not." Ron said completely exasperated with Hermione. "This is honestly not my fault."

"Oh stop it you two." Harry said yet again. "Come on lets get going." And the three headed off towards the tower again. Harry thought all the way there about what Silithus had said.

---

Snape sat at his desk and stared at his students as they filed into his class. It was odd that Sayora wasn't here yet but he would give her a few minutes. He glared at Silithus as he came and sat in his usual seat and opened his books right away. There was something odd with him. He seemed a bit to... chipper. He would have to keep a close eye on him.

He stood up from behind his desk and started the class. Once the students were started on their potions work he wandered over to Silithus and in a very quiet yet still dangerous sounding voice asked, "Have you seen your sister?"

"Surprisingly not father." He said. "She hasn't pestered me all day. Not since breakfast at least."

"Keep a civil tongue in your head." Snape snapped waspishly. "She is your sister and you will treat her with respect."

"I haven't said anything wrong father. I just simply stated I have not seen her since breakfast."

"Even so. If you see her tell her I want to see her. Tell her nicely." And Snape moved back to the front of the classroom. He wondered what had made the boy so smug and happy. But it wasn't what was in the forefront of his mind. He wanted to know where his daughter was because she would never miss a potions class on purpose.

"Sure thing dad." Now Snape knew something was up. Silithus never called him 'dad'.

"you will address me as Professor Snape in public." Snape growled.

"Sorry professor." Silithus said smiling. No matter what Snape said or did it would not deter his mood.

"Do not try me boy, I will not hesitate to give you detention for insubordination." Snape was becoming more and more aggitated.

"Insubordination? I'm doing as I'm told... I told you I haven't seen Sayora and have stated as such and have agreed to tell her you wish to speak with her the next time I see her and to do so as politely as possible." He said sounding once again a bit to friendly.

"Thats it." yelled Severus. "50 points from Hufflepuff and detention tonight at 7 with Filch."

"For what Professor?" Silithus asked still not sounding all too upset.

"For not being respectful to a Hogwarts professor. Another 20 points for questioning my authority."

"Actually sir if you have noticed I have been very respectful in doing as you asked. Had I been disrespectful I would have told you that I would in fact not inform Sayora of your message."

Snape looked like he was going to low a gasket. He was a crazy shade of red for someone who was normally so pale. The class didn't know what to do. They weren't paying any attention to their cauldrons but rather the battle of wills between father and son. It was horrifically fascinating. "A week of detention with Filch!"

"As you wish father." Silithus said getting up to collect the supplies for todays potion.

"PROFESSOR!!!!" Snape practically screamed.

"I'm not quite professor status yet father, but I'm pleased you think I'm intellectually prepared for such a task." Silithus said with a smirk before disappearing into the potions store.

Professor Snape followed Silithus to the store cupboard and the class watched waiting for someone to die. "A month of detention with Filch. Get OUT!" Snape turned and stormed across the room, opening and holding the door.

Silithus exited the cupboard with his ingredients and sat down at his desk to brew his potion as if he hadn't heard his father.

Severus' jaw dropped at the audacity of his son. None the less he was going to teach the boy a lesson. He rushed up behind Silithus and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. He lifted the boy up physically and carried him over to the door, but he didn't stop there. Severus carried Silithus by the collar all the way up to Dumbledore's office and entered without knocking. "I want this boy transferred to the Salem School for Withcraft and Wizardry, this instant."

"Why my dear Severus.... what ever for?" Albus asked looking at Silithus pleasantly.

"He undermines me and mouths off in class. He is disrespectful and he discraces the Snape name." Severus fumed.

"I really don't see any reason for the boy to be transfered to another school." Albus said. "Tell me dear boy... what happened?"

"He refused to tell me where Sayora is and then blatantly disregarded all the instructions that I gave him. I can't have someone who won't listen to my authority in my classroom."

"Please Severus. I asked the boy." He said looking at Silithus.

"You asked him what?" fumed Severus.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Snape. "I was asking Silithus his version of the goings on." Snape quickly shut his mouth and glowered at Dumbledore. He quickly moved to an area of the office where he was well concealed by the shadows and waited for Silithus to speak.

"Um... well sir... He asked me to relay a message to my sister when I see her. I told him I would relay the message, and he started yelling at me saying I was being insubordinate."

"You did no such thing." Severus exclaimed emerging once again from the shadows.

"Let the boy speak Severus." Dumbledore said in his calm voice, though it hinted a bit of amusement towards Snape. "There's a simple way to find out exactly what happened."

Silithus looked at Dumbledore confused a moment. Surely Dumbledore didn't mean Legilimency. Silithus had no doubt that Dumbledore would be capable of such, but to use it on a student...

"We will simply look at the memories." Dumbledore said. Silithus had been right. He was going to use it on a student. Dumbledor pulled a vial out of one of his many pockets. "Please Severus if you would..." He said handing the vial to him.

Snape sneered at his son before storming from the room. Dumbledore smiled and put the vial back in his pocket watching as Silithus sat down in the chair. "Lemon drop?" He asked offering him a small bowl.

"Um.... No thank you... Sir." Silithus said nervously. "You're not going to... send me to Salem are you?" He asked.  
"Of course not my boy. Your father is a bit..." Dumbledore paused thinking choisly about his next word. "Temperamental."

"May I be dismissed then?" He asked nervously. He didn't like the idea of Dumbledore being able to use Legilimency if this was the case. He could easily block his father, but Dumbledore was an entirely different story.

"By all means. Enjoy the rest of your day..." Silithus stood up to leave. When he reached the door he heard Dumbledore speak again. "And Silithus... if you do see Sayora..." Silithus paused by the door and looked back and Dumbledore. "Please wish her my best."

"Will do, Professor." Silithus grinned at Dumbledore and then kept on his way out of the office. He was rather impressed with himself for pulling that off and pissing off hiss father at the same time. Getting to the bottom of the revolving stairs behind the gargoyle, Silithus exited out into the second floor coridor. Now what to do next, Silithus contemplated his options.


End file.
